Konohagakuen, Academy for Knights
by fazrulz21
Summary: Akademi Konoha. Sekolah yang dibangun di atas pulau buatan ini didirikan dengan tujuan untuk melatih para calon Knight. Aku cuma murid dengan nilai terendah seantero akademi. Jadi mungkin ceritaku tidak terlalu menarik. Tapi lain cerita kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan salah satu calon Knight terbaik se-akademi. Inilah kisahku, Uzumaki Naruto, sang [Dead Last] dari Akademi Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : From Zero to Hero

A/N :

 **Hai, hai~! Bersama author bego** **fazrulz21** **disini~! Ini cerita kedua yang saya buat di fandom Naruto. Saya tau saya masih punya utang fic lain. Tapi setelah menonton banyak sekali anime-anime baru yang keren-keren, saya jadi berpikir untuk menulis cerita baru juga.**

 **Disini saya akan membuat Naruto menjadi karakter yang lebih…** _ **silent…**_ **atau lebih menyembunyikan kekuatan sesungguhnya. Naruto ga saya bikin** _ **Godlike**_ **atau** _ **Overpowered**_ **. Kalau karakternya terlalu kuat sampai boss terakhirnya aja dia permainkan macam kucing mainin gulungan benang 'kan ga seru. Masa cuma sekali serang menang. Ga asik banget! Daripada membuatnya Godlike, saya lebih suka membuatnya cukup kuat di awal cerita sampai karakter utama wanita tertarik padanya. Itu aja.**

 **Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer :** **Saya sama sekali tidak mencuri hak cipta Manga dan Anime Naruto. Saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dari pembuatan fic ini.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Fic ini asli karangan author fazrulz21. Jika ada kesamaan cerita ini dengan fic lainnya (kalo ada ya…) itu cuma kebetulan belaka.**

 **CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA, TEMPAT, KEJADIAN, DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA, SEKALI LAGI : ITU SEMUA HANYA KEBETULAN BELAKA.**

 **STORY, START!**

Pulau Yuusha (Hero). Di pulau ini terdapat sekolah yang melatih para ksatria dari berbagai pelosok dunia. Dari Eropa, Asia, Amerika, Afrika, juga Australia.

Konoha _Knight's_ Academy. Disinilah aku belajar. Konoha _Knight's_ Academy terletak di bagian utara Pulau Yuusha. Pulau Yuusha sendiri terletak di Samudra Pasifik. 161 Km dari Jepang. Pulau ini adalah pulau buatan yang dibuat dengan kerjasama 73 negara untuk mendirikan sebuah sekolah khusus _Knight_. Pulau ini dubuka kira-kira tahun 2021, sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Pulau Yuusha memiliki luas hampir empat kali luas pulau Singapura. Dengan bentuk seperti perisai. Akses ke pulau adalah dengan menggunakan kapal pesiar karena pulau ini tidak memiliki cukup tempat untuk bandara (ada _Helipad_ sih…). Kebanyakan yang datang kesini adalah mereka yang ingin menjadi _Knight_. Tidak sedikit juga yang datang untuk berwisata. Pulau ini memiliki banyak tempat liburan seperti taman bunga sakura, air terjun setinggi 578 meter, pusat pemandian air panas, kebun binatang, juga pantai. Tentu saja keuntungan yang didapat dari pulau ini dibagikan sama rata dengan ke-73 negara yang membangun pulau ini. Di pulau ini juga ada sekolah-sekolah biasa macam SMP dan SMA.

Ada alasan kenapa pulau ini dibangun dan disetujui pembangunannya oleh 73 negara besar di dunia. Itu adalah karena [ _Hunters_ ].

[ _Hunters_ ]. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan dan dari mana mereka muncul. Mereka adalah makhluk seperti manusia dengan kemampuan diatas kemampuan manusia normal. Mereka bisa membuat senjata dari apapun yang ada di tangan mereka. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar kalau mereka bisa membunuh hanya dengan berbekal sumpit di tangan. Wujud mereka selalu tertutupi oleh jubah yang mereka kenakan. Mereka tidak butuh makan. Mereka bertahan hidup dengan membunuh manusia. Kenapa? Karena begitulah cara mereka bertahan hidup.

Sekarang tentang Konoha _Knight's_ Academy,

Akademi khusus _Knight_ ini memiliki kurang lebih 7500-an murid dari berbagai negara. Kebanyakan yang datang dari Eropa. Karena itu bahasa pengantar yang dipakai di sini adalah bahasa Inggris. Akademi menyediakan asrama bagi murid-murid tahun pertama. Oh, ya. Akademi ini setara dengan tingkat SMP-SMA. Kalau sudah lulus biasanya para alumni akan dikirim untuk berperang melawan [ _Hunters_ ]. Tapi ada juga yang bertugas menjaga keamanan pulau dan dikirim untuk menghentikan perang saudara di negara-negara miskin. Satu hal yang tidak menyenangkan di akademi ini adalah…

"Hey, kalian laki-laki lemah, minggir kalau tidak mau terluka!" akademi ini dikuasai oleh wanita.

Yep, wanita. Sejak masuk akademi ini pandanganku terhadap kaum hawa berubah. Wanita seharusnya bersikap lemah lembut, sopan, selalu tersenyum. Laki-laki wajib melindungi wanita dari berbagai macam bahaya yang ada. Tapi di akademi ini semua terbalik. Rasio perbandingan murid perempuan dan laki-laki adalah 15 : 2. Di kelasku saja 90% dari 40 murid adalah wanita.

"Mo-mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, _ojou-sama_! Hamba tidak akan mengganggu lagi!" kulihat laki-laki yang dibentak tadi lari ke luar gedung sekolah.

Inilah yang tidak kusuka. Hanya karena jumlah mereka lebih banyak dan mereka yang menguasai Dewan Siswa tidak berarti mereka bisa menindas kami begitu saja!

"Hei, lihat, bukankah itu murid laki-laki yang [itu]?"

"Mana? Oh, dia?"

"Bukannya dia yang masuk akademi ini dengan nilai terendah?"

"Pfft… Mereka benar-benar payah…"

Ah, yang mereka bicarakan itu aku.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Biasa dipanggil Naruto. Dari semua calon _Knight_ yang ada disini aku menduduki peringkat terbawah. Kenapa? Sederhana. Aku sering mengalah. Bukan karena malas atau apa. Tapi setiap lawan yang kuhadapi di ujian praktek selalu perempuan. Aku ga mau nyerang perempuan. Apalagi kalau yang kulawan itu lebih lemah dariku. Bukan kasihan, lho… tapi karena inilah aku menduduki peringkat terbawah di seluruh akademi.

"Yo, makan sendirian lagi nih, Naruto." Seseorang menyapaku.

"Hn, ya gitu lah. Ga mungkin aku makan di kelas kan?" jawabku.

"Kalo gitu lain kali kita makan di atap aja. Sekali-sekali kan gapapa?"

"Aku akan dihajar gerombolan fans-mu kalau aku terlalu dekat denganmu, ingat?"

"Hahaha, iya juga."

Orang ini adalah temanku dari kota yang sama. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kami pertama berkenalan setelah upacara penyambutan murid baru. Saat tahu kami berasal dari daerah yang sama kami langsung jadi akrab.

"Oh, iya. Gimana ujian praktek nanti siang? Kira-kira siapa lawanmu? Udah liat belum?" aku bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Buruk. Lawanku si Peringkat Pertama kelas Dua, Tachibana Shizuka. Kau tahu kalau dia _Knight_ tercepat, kan?" jawab Sasuke.

"Selamat, anda mendapatkan lawan terburuk menurut pengalaman saya." Ucapku dengan bahasa formal yang membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"Dan kau, tuan _lucky bastard,_ melawan gadis tercantik di kelas Dua, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga… Hinata…? Siapa tuh?"

"He? Kau ga tahu? Yang benar aja! Masa kau ga tau calon _Knight_ tercantik di angkatan kita!? Sungguh ter-la-lu! Sekali-kali bergaul dong! Jangan cuma latihan aja sampai kamar sendiri udah bau keringat gitu. Kau udah kuat! Ga perlu latihan lagi!"

"Lho? Memang kenapa kalau aku ga tahu? Toh yang kuperlukan cuma lulus dari akademi ini dan ikut tes jadi _Knight_."

"… kau serius? Jadi kau ga punya rencana untuk punya pacar atau setidaknya SATU teman wanita yang bisa kau andalkan dalam urusan rumah tangga?"

"Kenapa harus? Toh aku bisa masak."

"… terserahlah. Yang penting ujian nanti jangan ngalah. Aku dengar yang kalah dalam tes nanti dilarang ikut kelas praktek selama tiga minggu."

"Serius? Mampus dah…"

"Satu lagi, Hyuuga itu tidak bisa diremehkan. Biarpun tidak secepat Tachibana, aku saja mungkin akan sulit melihat gerakannya."

"Dia secepat itu? Widiiih, sepertinya musti serius nih… ya udah. Masuk kelas sana! Lima menit lagi bel bunyi."

Tepat seperti perkiraanku. Saat aku sampai di kelas lima menit kemudian, bel berbunyi.

 **-_- Konoha** _ **Knight's**_ **Academy -_-**

Tadi ingat waktu aku bilang ke Sasuke fans-nya akan menghajarku kalau aku terlalu dekat dengannya? Sebenarnya aku tidak dihajar. Tapi semua orang dikelas membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan tentangku. Dan itu membuat para gadis fans Sasuke melihatku dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Untuk tes praktek minggu ini sudah diumumkan lawan kalian siapa. Jadi segera pergi ke ruang ganti dan persiapkan diri untuk tes." Setelah pengumuman itu aku langsung bergegas ke ruang ganti sambil membawa katana-ku.

Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka ujian ini. Sistemnya seolah-olah tidak adil. Jika murid paling lemah tiba-tiba melawan murid paling kuat gimana? Konsekuensinya berat pula! Kalau begitu sebelum tes murid paling lemah tersebut sudah kalah duluan sebelum bertarung!

Itulah yang kulihat setibanya di ruang ujian praktek. Salah seorang laki-laki dari kelas sebelah terlihat babak-belur dihajar murid perempuan dari kelasku. Kalau tidak salah laki-laki itu namanya… Daigo Inari. Ah, iya. Aku mengalah saat melawannya di ujian masuk. Sebenarnya dia murid paling lemah fisiknya di akademi. Tapi tidak dengan kecerdasannya. Hanya saja akademi tidak peduli dengan otak jika kita bisa memakai otot. Kulihat Daigo mulai kelelahan. Dia mencoba berdiri dengan bertopang pada tombaknya.

"Kenapa? Cuma bisa segitu? Dasar payah… kukira kau lelaki kuat karena kudengar ayahmu adalah salah satu _Knight_ terbaik. Ternyata anaknya cuma segini. Lemah…" ucapan dari lawannya sepertinya tepat mengenai hati Daigo. Tapi Daigo tetap tidak menyerah. Dia berdiri dengan tombaknya.

"Udah selesai… ngomongnya…?" Daigo berkata dengan napas berat. Seharusnya pertandingan ini sudah selesai! Mana sih pengujinya!?

DUAGH!

Tepat setelah Daigo bicara ia terkena pukulan tepat di perutnya yang mengakibatkan dia terlempar keluar lapangan dan pingsan. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, jadi aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Selesai! Pemenangnya, Tatsuya Mirai dari kelas 2-D!" semua murid perempuan bertepuk tangan. Hanya sedikit murid laki-laki yang bertepuk tangan.

"Peserta selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 2-C dan Tachibana Shizuka dari kelas 2-A, silahkan ke lapangan A untuk memulai tes!" Oh, giliran Sasuke!

"Peserta selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 2-D dan Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas 2-A, silahkan ke lapangan C untuk memulai tes!" eh? Aku juga? Apa boleh buat…

Saat tiba di lapangan aku melihat lawanku sudah siap dengan pedangnya. Hm… memang pantas disebut yang tercantik di angkatan kami. Dia memang cantik sih… tapi entah kenapa kecantikannya tidak terlalu menarik perhatianku. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah aura ksatria yang dipancarkannya. Itu terlihat dari caranya berjalan. Benar-benar seperti ksatria.

"Sedia!" dengan aba-aba itu aku mencabut katana di pinggangku. Lawanku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mencabut rapier-nya dan berdiri dengan kuda-kuda yang mantap.

"Siap!" dengan aba-aba itu kami memperkenalkan diri.

"Hyuuga Hinata kelas 2-A, SIAP!"

"Uzumaki Naruto kelas 2-D, SIAP!"

"MULAI!" aba-aba diteriakkan, dan lawanku langsung menerjangku. Ia mencoba menusukkan pedangnya ke dadaku, tapi aku menepis pedangnya ke samping. Dengan lututku aku menendangnya. Ia menghindar dan melompat ke belakang. Berhasil membuat jarak aku mencoba mengatur strategi.

Dia pengguna rapier. Itu berarti dia hanya akan menggunakan satu tangan untuk menyerang. Rapier itu pedang ringan yang tipe serangannya fokus ke gerakan menusuk. Karena dia pengguna rapier dia menggunakan teknik anggar. Kalau aku bisa menepis pedangnya mungkin aku akan bisa menyerang. Tapi masalahnya apa sempat aku menarik _kodachi_ (pedang pendek) di pinggang belakangku nanti?

"Uzumaki Naruto. 17 tahun. Lahir 10 oktober 2005. Dulu terpisah dari keluarga saat masih berumur empat tahun saat [ _Hunter_ Hunt] ke-14. Ditemukan oleh seorang wanita di pinggir sungai. Sejak itulah dilatih berpedang oleh wanita itu. Bersekolah di Konoha _Knight's_ Academy demi membalas dendam. Apa saya benar, Uzumaki Naruto-dono?" tiba-tiba dia mengatakan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku bertanya balik.

"Cukup jawab pertanyaan saya dengan 'Iya' atau 'Tidak'."

"… ya. Memangnya kenapa?" aku kembali bertanya.

"… Bukan apa-apa. Hanya memastikan sesuatu." Jawabnya. Ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

Kalau aku bisa membuat jarak darinya dan mengejutkannya nanti dengan _kodachi_ -ku mungkin aku bisa menang. Masalahnya, apa aku cukup cepat? Anggap saja ini pertaruhan.

Aku mencoba menyerang dengan menebas dari kiri. Dia berhasil menepis pedangku hanya dengan gerakan minimum. Aku kembali melancarkan serangan. Sayangnya setiap serangan yang kulancarkan sama sekali tidak mengenainya (Senjata yang kami gunakan dalam tes adalah senjata tumpul. Memang terbuat dari logam, tapi dibuat tumpul untuk mencegah luka parah).

Tiba-tiba dia dengan keras menepis pedangku ke atas. Akibatnya peganganku pada pedangku terlepas. Gawat!

"Selesai sudah." Hyuuga langsung menusukkan pedangnya ke dadaku. Dengan cepat aku menarik _kodachi_ di pinggang belakangku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menepis tusukannya. Sialnya, aku salah perhitungan. Pedangnya memang tidak mengenai dadaku. Tapi lengan kananku yang kena. Saking kuat tusukannya lenganku sampai tertembus! Biarpun begitu, ini tetap kesempatanku! Aku sekuat tenaga menahan pedangnya.

"Hehehe, kena kau!" sekuat tenaga aku mengayunkan _kodachi_ di tangan kiriku ke arah lehernya. Tepat sebelum mengenai lehernya aku menghentikan seranganku.

"… kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya.

"Aku pantang menyerang gadis. Apalagi gadis itu cantik sepertimu." Ujarku. Yah, memang dia cantik. Aku pantang menyerang gadis cantik seperti dia.

"… ternyata memang tepat seperti dugaan Namikaze-sama. Penguji, saya menyerah." Ujar Hyuuga tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Menyerah? Kau yakin?" tanya penguji.

"Ya. Tidak masalah. Lagipula saya juga memang tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang."

"A-ah, baiklah. Pemenangnya, Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 2-D!"

…

Awalnya ruangan terdengar sunyi. Bahkan lapangan lain juga tiba-tiba menghentikan pertarungan. Beberapa lama kemudian semua murid laki-laki bertepuk tangan atas kemenanganku.

"WOAAAH! MANTEP DAH UZUMAKI!"

"INI BUKTI LAKI-LAKI JUGA KUAT!"

"HEBAT, UZUMAKI!"

Aaah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak dapat tepuk tangan seperti ini…

"Dengan ini anda bukan lagi peringkat terakhir, Uzumaki-sama." Hyuuga Hinata menyampiriku dan menjabat tanganku. "Maaf saya membuat anda terluka seperti itu, Uzumaki-sama."

"Gapapa kok. Aku pernah dapat luka yang jauh lebih parah dari ini." Jawabku santai. Ia terlihat kaget. Lalu ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

"Sekarang, selagi semua orang sedang melihatnya, izinkan saya melakukan sesuatu untuk anda." Hyuuga berlutut dengan pose seperti seorang ksatria hendak melakukan sumpah.

Dan memang itulah yang dia lakukan.

"Hamba, Hyuuga Hinata, bersumpah setia atas kehormatan nama keluarga Hyuuga, untuk selalu berada di samping tuan hamba, Uzumaki Naruto. Hamba bersumpah akan melindungi, menjaga, serta menjauhkan tuan dari bahaya. Hamba akan melayani tuan dengan sebaik mungkin dan menuruti segala perintah maupun keinginan tuan."

Satu ruangan kembali sunyi.

[ **EEEEEEEEEHHHHH!?** ]

Kakek, nenek, dan siapapun yang ada di surga sana…

Kuharap kalian mendengarku.

Aku mendapat seorang pelayan.

Pelayan yang sangat cantik… hahaha…

Ini nyata, … 'kan?

Chapter 1 : END

Chara Profile

Name : Uzumaki Naruto

Date of Birth : October 10th, 2015

Rank : E (Private)

Fighting Style : _Uzumaki-ryuu Kendo_

Weapon : Japanese swords

Speciality : None

Known Acquintance : Uzumaki Karin (Cousin - Wanted)

A/N :

 **Untuk sekarang ini aja dulu yang bisa saya tampilkan. Insyaallah chapter depan saya bikin lebih panjang. Karena masih chapter pembukaan sengaja saya bikin pendek untuk melihat reaksi pembaca. Chapter dua udah siap kok. Tinggal nunggu reaksi pembaca aja. Kalo bisa secepatnya saya update.**

 **Karakter Hinata sengaja saya bikin beda. Memang Hinata yang kita tahu sangat khas dengan sifat pemalunya dan akan pingsan kalau terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Saya ingin mengubah karakter Hinata itu menjadi lebih berani, serius, dan mengurangi sedikit sifat malunya (atau mungkin menghilangkan rasa malunya?).**

 **Sasuke dan Naruto udah akrab sejak awal mereka ketemu. Di anime mereka emang ga akur. Itu karena Naruto iri dengan kemampuan dan perhatian yang didapat Sasuke. Naruto yang kita tahu juga lebih berisik, bego, dan ceroboh. Saya tidak akan menghilangkan sifat itu dari Naruto. Tapi saya membuatnya jadi sedikit lebih cerdas untuk tidak menarik perhatian terlalu banyak.**

 **Antagonisnya? Hehe, silahkan dipilih. Mau Orochimaru, Madara, Akatsuki, atau yang lain? Itu nanti. Kalau mau ngusul juga rapopo. Saya akan mempertimbangkan setiap masukan yang masuk.**

 **Untuk yang mau baca kelanjutannya silahkan review. Jika ada yang rasanya kurang atau ada yang mau dikomentari silahkan. Kalau ada yang mau ngusul hal-hal seperti OC, alur cerita tambahan, dan lain sebagainya, SILAHKAN! Jangan salah paham! Bukannya saya kekurangan ide atau apa ya…! #TsundereModeOn**

 **Oh, saya juga menulis cerita di fandom Highschool DxD. Judulnya "Meet the Devils!". Kalau berkenan silahkan baca. Masih satu chapter sih, tapi karena ga ada yang baca jadi saya iklankan disini. Hehehe~**

 **Terakhir, Selamat Hari Raya Aidil Fitri! Taqabbalallahu Minna wa Minkum!**

 **Ah, kebanyakan bacot nih author. Masa satu halaman word habis buat author's note doang? Udah dulu. Daaah~**

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 2 :

A Servant? What Dafuq!?

fazrulz21, logging out…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : A Servant!? What Dafuq!?

A/N :

 **Ini dia chapter 2 [Konohagakuen : Academy for** _ **Knight**_ **s]!**

 **Saya terlalu senang karena baru beberapa jam saya tinggal udah ada lebih dari 100 orang yang membaca fic ini. Jadi untuk tidak memperpanjang mukaddimah, saya persembahkan chapter 2!**

 **Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya siapa** _ **Hunters**_ **itu. Untuk lebih sederhananya,** _ **Hunters**_ **adalah makhluk berwujud manusia. Mereka hanya bisa hidup dengan membunuh manusia. Jadi, manusianya diapakan? Ga diapa-apain.** _ **Hunters**_ **mampu bertahan setelah "mencuri kehidupan". Kalau pecandu Narkoba bisa sakaw kalau ga "make" beberapa lama, begitu pula** _ **hunters**_ **. Mereka akan sakaw kalau tidak membunuh. Kalau udah sakaw mereka akan berusaha untuk mencari orang untuk dibunuh. Kalo ga ada mereka akan menusuk diri mereka berkali-kali untuk memuaskan nafsu membunuh mereka.** _ **Hunters**_ **hanya bisa mati kalau kepala mereka yang diserang. Jadi mereka ga masalah kalau cuma menusuk diri sendiri.**

 **Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer** **& warning bisa dilihat di chapter pertama (malas nulis :v lol)**

 **STORY, START!**

Hari kamis.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku tetap bangun jam 4.30 pagi untuk latihan. Itu hal biasa yang kulakukan selama disini. Aku juga tetap mandi setelah latihan pagi.

"Ini pakaian anda, Naruto-sama." Dan pelayan pribadiku seperti biasa akan menyiapkan pakaianku setiap aku—

Bentar.

"Hinata, sudah kubilang aku bisa menyiapkan semuanya sendiri."

"Tidak. Anda tidak boleh membuang stamina berharga anda hanya untuk mengambil pakaian. Hamba yang akan membawakan pakaian anda setiap anda selesai mandi. Apa anda ingin hamba memakaikan pakaian anda?"

"Tidak! Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu hamba akan menyiapkan sarapan anda—

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan apa yang ingin ku masak. Jadi untuk pagi ini aku yang masak."

Oh, aku baru ingat. Ada hal yang baru.

Yah, tidak terlalu baru sih…

 **-_- Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Akademi, jam makan siang.

Biasanya aku makan onigiri di bawah pohon di halaman akademi. Sendirian. Hahaha, menyedihkan memang. Aku tahu.

Sayangnya, sekarang aku ga sendiri lagi.

"Silahkan, Naruto-sama. Aaaa~"

"Hentikan, Hinata. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Apa anda tidak ingin makan masakan hamba? Hiks, hamba jadi sedih."

"Mana ada orang nangis dengan nada datar gitu!?"

"Oh, kalau gitu… huuu… huuu…"

"Malah kedengarannya macam setan!"

Yak, sekarang aku sedang makan siang bersama _bishoujo_ tercantik di angkatan kami, Hyuuga Hinata, yang seminggu yang lalu menyatakan dirinya sebagai pelayanku. Sejak saat itu dia selalu berada di dekatku. Seperti yang dikatakannya.

Selalu.

Bahkan pernah menawarkan dirinya untuk menggosok punggungku saat mandi. Tentu saja aku menolaknya.

Bagaimana dengan malam hari? Kami tidur sekamar. Jangan mikir mesum dulu! Kami tidur beda tempat. Awalnya kami memang tidur bersama untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba asramaku diserang. Tapi setelah tahu kalau Hinata tidurnya ga teratur, aku terpaksa mengungsi ke sofa malam itu. Jadinya aku harus membeli satu _futon_ lagi untuk Hinata.

"Naruto-sama, sekelompok orang melihat anda dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Boleh hamba bereskan?" Hinata mencabut rapier di pinggangnya.

"Yang mereka lihat itu kau. Dan itu bukan tatapan mencurigakan. Tapi tatapan penuh nafsu. Kau ga sadar pakaian _maid_ yang kau kenakan tidak menutupi semua dada dan pahamu?"

"Ini demi anda. Hamba khawatir anda tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Karena itu hamba memakai ini untuk memancing birahi anda."

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan seragam normal. Aku akan menunggu."

"Baik, Naruto-sama." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia kembali.

"Apa lagi?"

"Hamba khawatir kalau anda sendirian. Hamba akan menunggu anda selesai."

"… terserah…" Sasuke pernah bilang aku lemah terhadap wanita. Kau benar, bung…

Aku selalu menang berdebat melawan laki-laki. Tapi aku tidak pernah menang kalau adu argumen dengan wanita.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, pertandingannya saat ujian melawan… uh… siapa namanya itu…? Tachi-apalah namanya, pertandingan mereka berakhir seri setelah Sasuke mematahkan _cutlass_ Tachi- _whatever_ itu dengan tinjunya. Akhirnya mereka jadi adu tinju. Tapi karena sama-sama kehabisan tenaga, seri deh. Akibatnya mereka berdua dilarang ikut kelas praktek selama tiga minggu. Tapi itu tidak masalah untuk Sasuke. Karena nilai teorinya bisa menutupi nilai kosong tiga minggu itu.

"Naruto-sama, bel akan berbunyi tiga menit lagi. Saya sarankan untuk segera ke kelas agar tidak terlambat." Kata Hinata. Memang benar, tiga menit kurang. Itu waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Ayo. Aku bisa makan sambil jalan." Aku meraih tangan kecil Hinata dan berjalan ke kelas. Oh, aku lupa bilang kalau sejak Hinata jadi… pelayanku… dia dipindahkan ke kelasku dan duduk disebelahku. Tetap dengan pakaian _Ero-Maid_ -nya. Kuharap dia mengganti pakaian itu nanti…

Sampai di kelas, semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan jijik dan marah. Sepertinya rumor aku memperbudak Hinata menyebar. Itu udah biasa. Malah aku pernah difitnah "main serong" dengan guru penjaga UKS, Shizune- _sensei_. Jujur saja, apa menariknya cewe _pettanko_?

"Oke, sekarang semua keluarkan buku tulis dan catat apa yang _sensei_ tulis. Dan Uzumaki," _sensei_ memanggilku.

"Ya?"

"Kepala akademi ingin bertemu denganmu sepulang sekolah."

"Uh… oke… memangnya ada apa?" aku bertanya. Ga biasanya murid ranking E dipanggil kepala akademi.

"Nanti juga tahu. Sekarang catat yang dipapan tulis!"

 **-_- Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Sepulang sekolah, Kantor Kepala Akademi,

"Oh, sudah datang? Tunggu sebentar, Uzumaki-san." Pinta kepala akademi. Aku duduk di sofa yang tersedia.

Kepala _Knight_ 's Academy ini, Sarutobi Hiruzen, adalah seorang kakek tua yang pernah ikut [ _Hunters_ _Hunt]_ ke-14 dulu. Sekarang berhenti bertempur dan ditunjuk memimpin sekolah ini. Beliau adalah kepala akademi ke-3. Kabarnya beliau sedang mencari _Knight_ penggantinya untuk memimpin sekolah.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki-san. Apa kau tahu alasan dipanggil kesini?" tanya kepala akademi.

"Sayangnya tidak. Memangnya kakek butuh sesuatu apa dari murid ranking E?" jawabku. Memang kedengarannya ga sopan, tapi kakek tua ini sudah sangat dekat denganku sehingga pada saat-saat terentu aku memanggilnya "kakek". Lagipula dialah yang dulu merawatku setelah guruku sebelumnya menghilang.

"Hohoho, tidak sopan seperti biasanya, ya. Tapi rapopo lah. Aku memanggilmu karena ini." Kakek menunjukkan sebuah foto kepadaku. Foto seorang wanita berambut merah sepunggung dengan pedang berwarna merah menyala di tangannya. Wanita yang sangat kukenal.

"Foto darimana?"

"Salah satu _Knight_ yang dikirim pemerintah melawannya di Chiba."

"Kapan?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu."

"… Chiba… apa ada orang lain disana? Seperti seorang pria berambut orange jabrik dan seorang pria berambut perak yang membawa pedang besar?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu. _Knight_ itu juga saat itu kembali dalam keadaan terluka."

"…" aku menatap foto itu dengan seksama.

"Naruto-sama… apa dia…"

"Ya. Hinata, bisa tolong lacak keberadaannya dengan kamera satelit? Keluarga Hyuuga bisa melakukannya dengan koneksi mereka 'kan?" pintaku pada Hinata.

"Maaf, Uzumaki-san. Tapi hal itu percuma. Hyuuga Hiashi juga sebelumnya pernah kuminta melacaknya."

" _Chichi-ue_? Apa benar?" tanya Hinata agak kaget. Baru kali ini kulihat ekspresinya sekaget ini. Bahkan saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang Hinata tidak kaget sama sekali.

"Itu benar. Kami sudah melakukan segalanya untuk melacak wanita ini. Sayangnya, setiap informasi yang ada sudah kadaluarsa." Mendengar itu aku agak kecewa.

"Karin-nee tidak akan semudah itu ditemukan. Tentu saja… aku baru sadar…" aku menyandarkan punggungku.

"Uzumaki Karin. Orang yang pernah menjadi gurumu dulu. Kalau tidak salah dia sepupu jauhmu. Benar?"

"… ya. Kakek, bisa aku bertemu dengan _Knight_ yang melawannya?" pintaku penuh harap.

" _Knight_ yang kau maksud mungkin tidak akan bisa kau temui."

"… eh? Kenapa?"

"… [ _Knight_ yang bertemu dan bertarung dengan Uzumaki Karin tidak akan selamat]. Pernah dengar rumor itu?" pertanyaan itu—tidak, jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk meruntuhkan harapanku.

"… setidaknya aku tahu dia masih hidup…" tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke asrama. Hyuuga-san, tolong rawat Uzumaki-san dengan baik."

 **-_- Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Aku kembali ke asrama setelah membeli bahan masakan untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Di pulau ini kami bisa mendapatkan bahan masakan gratis selama kami masih murid _Knight_ 's Academy. Hanya bahan masakan. Bukan makanan sudah jadi. Cukup dengan menunjukkan kartu pelajar, kami dapat bahan masakan gratis. Praktis, kan?

Sayangnya, aku bukan murid ranking B. Murid ranking B keatas bisa dapat diskon makan di beberapa kedai makan disini. Murid ranking D bisa dapat diskon makan siang di kantin akademi sebanyak 20%. Bahkan bisa dapat snack gratis kalau kau murid ranking A-. Untuk sekarang bahan masakan gratis saja sudah cukup untukku. Jadi aku bisa menyimpan stok untuk beberapa minggu bahkan bulan ke depan.

"…" disebelahku Hinata berjalan menunduk. Entah sudah berapa kali kepalanya terantuk tiang karena tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"Hinata, tegakkan kepalamu. Nanti nabrak lagi, lho…"

"…" masih diam…

"Oi, Hina—

"Hamba mohon maaf, Naruto-sama." Akhirnya Hinata buka suara.

"Maaf kenapa?" tanyaku.

"… bukan apa-apa… " ? bukan apa-apa katanya?

"… terserah. Yang penting, nanti bantu aku masak. Sasuke katanya mau datang main ke asrama."

"Baik, Naruto-sama."

 **-_- Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Seperti yang kukatakan. Sasuke MEMANG datang untuk _**MAIN**_. Di kamar asramaku ada banyak _game console_ yang kubeli dari uang tabunganku. Biarpun cuma game lama dengan grafis 32 bit. Setidaknya ini sudah cukup mengusir kebosananku. Tiap kamar asrama dilengkapi fasilitas _free_ Internet dan satu PC. Tapi spesifikasi PC yang tersedia tidak cukup untuk main _game_ yang grafisnya diatas 64 bit.

"Naruto, aku udah sampai di _dungeon_ lantai lima. Sekarang gimana cara ngalahin boss-nya?"

" _Equip_ senjata dengan afinitas elemen air. Kalo ga ada balik dulu ke tempat kau terakhir melawan mini-boss. Nanti bisa dapat [Aqua Blade]. Boss _dungeon_ ini berelemen api. Dengan memakai senjata elemen air kau bisa dapat _critical hit_ lebih sering. Jangan pakai senjata elemen angin. Kalau kau bisa bertahan dengan _HP_ diatas 50 persen kau akan dapat _bonus item_. Kalau aku sih kemaren dapat [Stealth Cloak]. Ga tau kalau sekarang." Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar sementara aku dan Hinata memasak. Ini sudah biasa. Kadang aku yang main ke asrama Sasuke dan dia yang menyiapkan makanan. Sekarang karena ada Hinata aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat.

"Naruto-sama, _natto_ -nya (kacang merah fermentasi) mau diapakan?"

"Simpan aja dulu. Kalau nanti perlu kita keluarkan."

"Naruto-sama, dagingnya sudah matang."

"Angkat dan bawa ke meja makan."

"Baik, Naruto-sama." Seperti inilah setiap hari. Aku dan Hinata selalu menyiapkan makan bersama-sama. Tapi Hinata-lah yang paling banyak kerja. Dia takut kalau saat aku mengiris bahan, tanganku akan terluka. Atau saat masak nanti aku kena percikan minyak panas.

"Oy, Sasuke. Makan malam sudah siap." Aku memanggil Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian dia datang dan duduk manis seperti anak kecil menunggu makan malam favoritnya.

"Nih, _nikujaga_ (daging dan kentang rebus) pake tomat dengan saus tomat dan irisan tomat ekstra. Minumnya jus tomat murni ga pake es dan susu." Aku menghidangkan masakan untuk Sasuke. Serba tomat? Yep. Anak klan elit satu ini ga bisa bertahan dua hari tanpa tomat.

"Silahkan, Naruto-sama. Miso ramen dengan tambahan daging dan bakso ikan ekstra tanpa rebung favorit anda. Minumnya teh tarik." Hinata menghidangkan makanan dan minuman favoritku. Aneh? Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka ramen. Dan teh tarik adalah salah satu yang terbaik!

Sedangkan makanan Hinata…

Salad. Cuma seporsi kecil salad dan jus jeruk. Ga ada tambahan lain.

"Naruto, kau majikan yang kejam." Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengatakan itu.

"EH!? Kenapa!?"

"Kau memberikan porsi kecil makanan untuk pelayanmu? Majikan macam apa…"

"Bukan! Itu Hinata sendiri yang bikin! Tiap malam makannya emang cuma secuil itu. Katanya untuk menjaga pola makan." Aku membela diri atas tuduhan Sasuke. Yah, ini emang pertama kalinya aku mengajaknya makan malam sejak Hinata tinggal bersamaku.

"… dikit amat…" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Bukan cuma kau sendiri yang pernah bilang itu." Ucapku. "Kau akan kaget kalau tau apa sarapannya." Tambahku.

"Sebutir nasi?" tebak Sasuke.

"Bukan. Sarapan Hinata terdiri dari diantaranya telur goreng, _yakisoba_ (mi goreng), ramen, _nikujaga_ , daging panggang, roti panggang, dan burger. Semuanya dalam porsi ekstra." Jawabku. Sasuke kembali kaget.

"Hamba butuh banyak energi dari pagi. Pola makan yang baik yang diajarkan ayahanda adalah pagi seperti babi, siang seperti ratu, dan malam seperti pengemis." Ujar Hinata.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan itu?" pinta Sasuke.

"Pagi : makan banyak macam babi untuk suplai energi seharian. Siang : makan yang tidak terlalu banyak yang setidaknya cukup untuk melanjutkan hari. Malam : porsi sangat sedikit macam fakir miskin karena kita tidak melakukan aktivitas lagi dan tidak perlu energi banyak. Begitulah kira-kira." Jelasku.

"Kalau kau yang jelasin kedengarannya aneh tapi aku cepat ngerti…" tanpa basa-basi lagi kami mulai makan hidangan yang tersedia.

Selesai makan malam Sasuke kembali melanjutkan _game_ -nya yang tadi tertunda. Aku juga ikut main di PXP kesayanganku (anggap aja plesetannya PSP—oops… nyebutin merk. Lol :v). Sedangkan Hinata memperhatikanku.

"Mau coba?" tawarku pada Hinata. Pada awalnya Hinata menolak dengan alasan tidak pandai. Aku menawarkan untuk mengajari Hinata. Setelah beberapa menit _Hero Character_ Hinata berhasil mencapai level 5. Memang tidak secepatku yang mampu mencapai level 15 hanya dalam waktu 15 menit bermain. Tapi itu merupakan pencapaian yang luar biasa untuk pemula seperti Hinata.

"Naruto, boss _dungeon_ lantai tujuh menjatuhkan _item_." Sasuke melapor dan aku melihat Sasuke mendapat _item_ yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"[Crescent Pole], senjata tipe tongkat berelemen cahaya. Whao! Sasuke! Siapa sangka kau bisa dapat _item ultra rare_! Bahkan aku yang sudah sampai lantai 15 belum pernah mendapatkannya!" aku berseru setelah melihat _item_ yang didapat Sasuke.

Kami terus bermain _game_ hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 1.44 am. Tanpa sadar kami sudah terlalu lama bermain. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke menginap ditempatku.

 **-_- Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Besoknya aku pulang ke Tokyo bersama Hinata untuk menemuai seseorang. Seseorang yang kukenal sudah sangat lama. Kami berangkat dari pulau Yuusha menggunakan helikopter pribadi Hinata (entah kenapa dia bisa punya izin sebagai pilot helikopter). Sampai di Tokyo kami naik kereta lagi ke Akihabara. Disanalah aku akan menemui Akimichi Chouji. Orang yang pertama kali mengenalkanku ke dunia _video game_. Dia menjalankan usaha toko _game_ disini. Toko " _Shichinin Nakamatachi_ (Tujuh Sahabat)". Haha, memang nama yang aneh…

"Oh, Naruto. Silahkan masuk! Ada apa kau berkunjung ke tokoku?" Chouji menyapaku dengan ramah seperti biasa.

"Aku mau beli _joystick_ baru. Punyaku yang lama sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Apa kau masih punya tipe yang seperti punyaku dulu?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Ya. Beruntung pembeli sebelumnya tidak jadi beli. Ini stok terakhir." Chouji menyerahkan _joystick_ yang kuinginkan padaku. "Seperti biasa. Kau tidak perlu membayar."

"Jangan begitu. Aku jadi tidak enak cuma aku yang dapat keistimewaan seperti ini. Nih, 5000 yen, kan?" aku meletakkan selembar uang 5000 yen di meja Chouji. Ia hanya menerima dengan pasrah.

"Satu lagi, Naruto. Kau pasti tahu kabar 'itu' bukan?" pertanyaan Chouji sedikit menarik perhatianku. Untung di toko ini cuma ada kami.

"Kabar soal Karin-neechan yang menyerang seorang _Knight_? Ya."

"Tadi aku melihat Suigetsu." Ucapan Chouji membuatku menjadi tambah yakin Karin-neechan ada di Jepang.

"Apa kau melihat Karin-neechan dan Juugo-nii?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku cuma melihat Suigetsu. Seperti biasa. Dia masih membawa-bawa pedang kelewat besar itu."

" _Kubikiribocho_ (Pemenggal leher). Itu namanya."

"Terserah. Yang penting, aku melihatnya sekitar jam 6 pagi tadi saat baru datang ke toko. Dia terlihat waspada."

"… tadi pagi… terima kasih infonya. Oh, satu lagi. Sasuke pesan _gaming mouse_ tipe yang sama dengan yang dulu. Sekarang aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri, Chouji."

"Ya, ya. Hati-hati Naruto."

 **-_- Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Setelah ke toko Chouji aku mengajak Hinata makan siang di _maid café_ di sana. Café satu ini adalah langgananku karena aku mengenal pemiliknya dan beberapa pegawai disana.

"Ah, _okaerinasai_ , Naruto-sama~! Tempat seperti biasa?" tanya salah satu _maid_ yang ada disana. Namanya Hanayama Akane, teman sekelasku waktu SMP dulu.

"Ya. Kali ini untuk dua orang." Ujarku sambil menunjuk Hinata di belakangku.

"Oya? Kali ini Naruto-sama membawa teman? Oke, silahkan ikuti saya~!" kamu pun mengikuti Akane ke meja belakang. Kami memesan seporsi _omelette rice_. Sambi menunggu pesanan aku membaca koran yang kuambil dekat meja kasir. Disana aku melihat berita tentang seorang gadis berambut merah tertangkap kamera sedang beradu pedang melawan seorang _Knight_. Aku membaca isi berita dengan seksama sampai seseorang datang menghampiri mejaku.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu berita itu?" tanya orang itu. Aku menahan Hinata yang hendak mencabut pedangnya.

"Sebenarnya _kouchou-jiji_ (kakek kepsek) yang memberitahuku. Apa kau juga sudah lama tahu, Shion- _senpai_?" tanyaku kembali.

Sang pemilik _maid café_ , Hijiri Shion, adalah kenalan yang kumaksud. Beliau adalah seniorku waktu SMP dulu. Kudengar dia berhenti kuliah karena hendak melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya—menjalankan _maid café—_ dan membantu keuangan keluarganya setelah ibu beliau meninggal.

"Saat kejadian itu berlangsung salah satu pegawaiku melihatnya. Tentu aku tahu. Lagipula tidak semua orang bisa secara langsung melihat sang legenda " _Kurenai Suisei_ " (komet merah darah) bertarung. Apalagi yang dilawannya adalah salah satu _Knight_ peringkat tinggi." Jawab Shion- _senpai_.

" _Senpai_ , dari berita-berita yang beredar dikalangan _Knight_ dan anggota badan pemerintahan aku mendengar kabar tidak baik tentang kelompok Karin-neechan. Apa _senpai_ tahu tentang [ _Hunter_ 's Hunt] sebelumnya?" tanyaku.

"Ya. [ _Hunter_ 's Hunt] saat itu kalau tidak salah yang terburuk sepanjang sejarah. Dari 1500 _Knight_ yang dikerahkan cuma 15 orang yang selamat. Dan dari 3780 _Hunter_ mereka cuma berkurang sekitar 1200-an orang. Kita benar-benar kalah total." Jawab Shion- _senpai_ lagi.

"Saya juga mendengar kalau dari 15 orang _Knight_ yang selamat tujuh diantaranya mengalami gangguan jiwa setelah bertarung melawan _Hunter_." Ujar Hinata menambahkan.

"Oya? Kau belum mengenalkan teman barumu, Naru-kun." Shion- _senpai_ menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Teman satu sekolah." Jawabku singkat.

"Saya juga pelayan Naruto-sama." Tambah Hinata.

"Oya? Akhirnya Naru-kun tertarik pada wanita sampai punya _maid_?" Shion- _senpai_ melirik ke arahku.

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang jelas dari ujian praktek beberapa hari yang lalu untuk pertama kalinya aku menang dan Hinata membacakan sumpah setia _Knight_ yang ditujukan untukku." Sayangnya Shion- _senpai_ tidak mendengarku.

"Ne, ne, Hina-chan. Tau ga? Waktu SMP dulu aku pernah nembak Naru-kun tapi ditolaknya! Padahal aku udah make baju _maid_ paling _ero_ yang pernah ada lho! Bahkan dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia ga tertarik sama cewek!" GEH!

"OY!"

"Hamba sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Karena itu hamba memakai seragam yang minim. Sayangnya Naruto-sama melarang."

"Sayang sekali ya~ Padahal ganteng. Tapi ga nyangka kalo Naru-kun ga tertarik sama cewek…"

"OY! Jangan ngomongin orang seolah-olah orangnya ga ada disini!"

"Fufu, becanda kok, Naru-kun. Jangan dianggap serius."

"Meh, bilangin orang ga tertarik sama cewek. Emang siapa yang dulunya ketangkep di ruang ganti cewek lagi masang kamera tersembunyi buat "bahan referensi"?"

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-itu bu-bu-bu-bukan—

"Ngomong-ngomong rasanya _Maid Café_ ini tambah luas ya?"

"Jangan ngalihin pembicaraan! Hiks, Naru-kun jahat!" ah, Shion- _senpai_ mulai mewek.

"Udah, jangan nangis. Ntar kalo nangis hilang sudah gelar " _Senpai_ Tercantik _Tokyo_ _Chuugakko._ " Jujur aja, _senpai_ kalo nangis jelek banget."

"Hweeee~" cih, sepertinya aku cuma memperburuk keadaan. Untung _café_ lagi sepi dan kami duduk di pojok.

"Oke, sekarang serius. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Mendengar nada seriusku Shion- _senpai_ berhenti nangis (secara misterius air mata tadi hilang) dan mendengarku dengan seksama.

"Tadi waktu aku ke toko Chouji dia bilang dia lihat Suigetsu. Apa _senpai_ tidak melihat Suigetsu atau Juugo? Biasanya mereka selalu bareng, kan?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Sayangnya aku tidak melihat siapapun. Tapi aku melihat seseorang yang membawa pedang besar."

"Berarti itu—

"Bukan." _Senpai_ memotong pembicaraanku. "Pedang itu bukan _kubikirobocho_. Pedang itu sejenis _great sword_ berukuran lebih besar dari normal. Pedang itu berwarna coklat tua dan di sisi pedang itu terdapat huruf kanji [bumi]." Jelas Shion- _senpai_.

" _Great sword_ dengan kanji [bumi]? Jangan-jangan itu…!"

"Ya. [Great Earth]. Pedang legendaris yang sangat kuat sampai dikatakan dalam legenda bisa membelah bumi. Dan orang yang kulihat juga membawa busur berwarna hitam." Sambung Shion- _senpai_.

"Tidak salah lagi. Orang itu… Mangetsu Hozuki… masih hidup." Aku bergumam dengan suara kecil namun masih dapat didengar.

"Bukan. Hozuki bukan masih hidup."

"Eh?"

"Hozuki dihidupkan kembali."

"!? Dihidupkan kembali? Maksudnya?"

Shion- _senpai_ menunjukkanku selembar foto tua, "Dari foto ini apa kau melihat seseorang yang familiar?" aku memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya. Tapi tanggal diambilnya foto inilah yang menurutku tidak masuk akal.

"Tanggal 19 april 2000? Bukannya itu sudah 30 tahun? Tapi kenapa…"

"Ya. Itulah yang mencurigakan. **Orochimaru** mengajar di Akademi Konoha kan? Dan dari tampangnya umurnya kira-kira baru kepala tiga. Tapi di foto ini dia terlihat lebih tua. Kira-kira sekitar empat puluhan tahun. Benar?" aku memijit pelipisku.

"Orochimaru- _sensei_ mengajari _renkinjutsu_ (Alkimia/ _Alchemy_ ) di akademi. Mungkin saja itu yang membuatnya lebih muda." Ujarku. Tapi _senpai_ menggeleng.

"Bukan. Yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah karena dia **bereinkarnasi**."

"Reinkarnasi? Maksudnya mati trus hidup lagi dalam wujud yang beda gitu?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Tapi Orochimaru bereinkarnasi dengan tubuh yang sama."

"… aku ga ngerti…"

"Haah… gini nih kalo udah lama ga make otak. Dasar, kalau gitu gimana mau lulus jadi _Knight_?"

"Berisik. Orang yang berhenti kuliah buat jadi _maid_ diam aja!" ah, salah ngomong…

"Hweeeeee~!" cih, mulai lagi deh ni anak mewek…

"Cup, cup, cup."

"Hinata, dia ga akan diam kalo nada ngomongmu datar gitu…" ujarku _deadpanned_.

"Kalau gitu, cup, cup, cup~! Nanti kalau nangis cantiknya ilang lho~!"

"Masih sama! Haaah, udah deh. Kalo gitu kami ke tempat lain dulu _senpai_. _Omelette rice_ -nya enak, tapi masih kebanyakan garam. Daaah~!" aku pergi meninggalkan _senpai_. Diatas meja sudah ada dua piring yang sudah kosong bersama uang 1000 yen.

"Okeh, tempat selanjutnya…"

 **-_- Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Hasilnya negatif. Kami tidak mendapatkan informasi yang jelas tentang Karin-nee. Yang jelas Karin-nee tidak berada di Tokyo sekarang. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke pulau.

" _Naruto-sama, radar mendeteksi benda asing mendekat. Sepertinya helikopter lain. Bagaimana?_ " suara Hinata dari _intercom_ menyentakku.

"Helikopter lain? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

" _Kecepatannya rendah. Kemungkinan benda asing tersebut adalah helikopter sangat tinggi._ "

"… kita prioritaskan untuk kembali ke pulau. Tambah kecepatan!" Perintahku. Hinata menambah laju helikopter. Helikopter tadi mengikuti. Dan saat kami mendarat di _helipad_ pulau Yuusha helikopter tadi juga ikut mendarat. Dari helikopter itu kulihat seorang wanita berambut pirang membawa pedang besar yang bahkan lebih besar dari ukuran dada—ehm… tubuhnya sendiri. Wanita itu menuju helikopter kami.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Kami membawa pesan dari Perdana Menteri Jepang untukmu! Turunlah!" seru wanita itu. Keras juga suaranya sampai terdengar ke dalam heli ini…

Aku pun keluar dari heli dengan membawa katana tumpulku untuk jaga-jaga. "Saya Uzumaki Naruto." ujarku. Wanita itu melempar amplop coklat kepadaku. Setelah kulihat isinya uang. Uang yang sangat banyak dalam mata uang Dolar Amerika.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan menerima sisanya nanti setelah membalas pesan Perdana Menteri." Wanita itu kembali ke helinya dan pergi begitu saja.

 **-_- Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

"Jadi ini maksudnya?" ujarku saat tiba di asrama. Setelah aku memeriksa e-mail yang masuk ternyata ada e-mail pribadi dari perdana menteri Jepang yang berbunyi, " _Jangan cari Uzumaki Karin. Uang itu seharusnya cukup untuk menahanmu di pulau itu. Kalau menolak, pulau Yuusha akan tenggelam_."

"Apa maksudnya, Naruto-sama?" tanya Hinata disebelahku.

"Pakai baju dulu, Hinata. Tidak sopan bagi wanita berjalan telanjang di kamar seorang pria." Perintahku. Hinata pergi ke kamar sambil melenggokkan pinggul montoknya.

"Kalau anda sudah selesai, saya sudah siap sedia di _futon_. Tidak perlu pakai pengaman, hari ini aman kok."

"PAKAI BAJU SANA!" teriakku jengkel sambil melempar bantal. Sebenarnya dia berhasil memancing birahiku. Apalagi tiap malam dia menyusup ke _futon_ -ku dengan bertelanjang. Untungnya aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

Aku kembali membaca e-mail dari perdana menteri. Ini sudah jelas pesan ancaman. Perdana menteri mengawasiku. Tapi tidak mungkin perdana menteri memintaku untuk berhenti mencari buronan paling dicari sedunia. Seharusnya dia senang kalau aku membantu mencari Karin-nee untuknya, kan?

PEEP… PEEP… PEEP e-mail baru masuk lagi. Kali ini dari Sasuke.

" _Buka_ link _ini sekarang!_ " Sasuke mengirimkan _link_ suatu situs padaku. Mataku langsung membelalak saat melihatnya.

Foto satu pasukan _Knight_ habis dibantai oleh satu orang bertudung hitam dengan pisau kecil di tangannya. _Hunter_. Fotonya tidak cuma satu. Sasuke mengirimkan berapa _link_ sekaligus. Aku tidak kuasa menahan muntahku. Pasalnya foto itu sangat… tidak manusiawi. Semua _Knight_ yang habis dibantai tadi dipenggal kepalanya, dikeluarkan otaknya, tubuhnya dimutilasi, isi perut berhamburan, bahkan ada beberapa yang dikuliti hidup-hidup. Sasuke juga mengirimkan _link_ video. Tapi aku tidak berani membukanya.

"Dari mana kau dapat ini?" kukirim pesan tadi ke Sasuke dan jawaban yang kudapat tidak mengherankanku lagi.

" _Haruno-senpai._ "

Haruno Sakura, senior yang setingkat diatas kami. Dia adalah calon _Knight_ terbaik se-angkatan. Selain cerdas caranya memainkan tombak sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Aku pernah bertarung sekali melawannya dan itulah satu-satunya saat dimana aku bertarung serius. Pertandingan berakhir setelah kami sama-sama kehabisan tenaga. Selain calon _Knight_ terbaik dia juga punya jaringan terluas. Semua informasi dari seluruh dunia ada di tangannya.

"Hinata," panggilku.

"Ya, Naruto-sama?"

"Bisakah keluarga Hyuuga mencari sumber dari foto-foto dan video ini?" tanyaku.

"Akan hamba tanyakan." Hinata mengeluarkan HP, _tab,_ dan laptopnya dan mengoperasikan semuanya bersamaan. "Foto-foto dan video ini didapat dari seorang mata-mata dari Prancis. Foto dan video ini diambil di daerah sekitar gurun Gobi."

"Oh, cepat juga. Ada informasi lainnya?"

"Hm… sayangnya tidak. Besok keluarga cabang akan mengirimkan info tambahan kalau ada." Hinata menutup laptopnya.

"Ok. Kalau gitu kita cuma bisa nunggu."

 **-_- Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Besoknya kepala sekolah mengumumkan tentang video tadi malam. Dan tepat seperti dugaanku, para _Knight_ dan calon _Knight_ ranking C keatas akan dikirim untuk melawan _hunter_ ini. Berarti Sasuke, Hinata, dan beberapa murid lainnya akan pergi. Aku? Sayangnya aku tidak pergi. Aku cuma murid ranking E. Jadi sementara mereka keluar menghabisi _hunter_ diluar sana mungkin aku akan menghabisakan waktu dengan memainkan _game_ yang kubeli tapi belum pernah kumainkan.

Tadinya itu yang kupikirkan saat—

" _Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, dan Inuzuka Kiba. Kalian juga akan dikirim untuk membasmi hunter sebagai satu kelompok. Jadi persiapkan apa yang kalian butuhkan untuk perjalanan ke gurun Gobi._ "

Ternyata tuhan berkehendak lain…

Setelah pengumuman kepala sekolah kami tidak belajar. Murid-murid yang ditunjuk tadi harus mempersiapkan diri untuk "perang" ini. Aku mengambil pedang yang kusimpan di asramaku. Pedang yang diberikan Karin-nee padaku, _Kurohikari_ (Cahaya Hitam) dan _Shirokage_ (Bayangan Putih) _._

"Naruto-sama, kita akan berangkat dua jam lagi." Ujar Hinata. Dia sedang mengelap pedangnya. Pedang itu berkilau terkena cahaya lampu kamar.

"Pedang yang bagus." Pujiku saat melihat pedang itu.

"Terima kasih. Ini pedang yang ditempa oleh paman hamba." Hinata kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. "Pedang anda juga bagus."

"… ini pedang Karin-nee. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memakai pedang ini. Tapi apa boleh buat." Ujarku sambil mengikat kedua pedangku di pinggang. "Oke, ayo kita temui yang lain."

 **-_- Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Anggota kelompokku semuanya sudah hadir. Pertama kami berangkat ke Tokyo dengan helikopter. Dari Tokyo kami berangkat menggunakan sebuah pesawat besar. Aku dan yang lain memeriksa perlengkapan. Mereka terlihat sudah siap dengan senjata mereka. Sasuke dengan _longsword_ dan perisainya, Haruno- _senpai_ dengan tombaknya, Kiba dengan _gauntlet_ -nya, dan Shino dengan… dia ga bawa senjata?

"Baiklah, kelompok 28 akan berangkat lima menit lagi. Periksa kembali perlengkapan kalian." Ujar instruktur kami. Sebenarnya ini baru pertama kalinya bagi kami (selain Haruno- _senpai_ ) untuk terjun di pertempuran sebenarnya melawan _hunter_.

"Shino, kau ga bawa senjata apa-apa?" tanyaku. Aku belum pernah melihat Shino bertarung sebelumnya. Jadi aku ga tau dia makai senjata macam apa. Lalu dia memperlihatkan sarung tangan yang ujung jarinya terdapat cakar berlubang. Dari lubang itu aku melihat benang—bukan, senar keluar dan terdengar suara sesuatu digulung.

"Aku memakai senar sebagai senjata." Ujarnya sambil memainkan senar itu dan membuat berbagai macam bentuk.

"Whoa! Hebat juga kau bisa membuat berbagai bentuk begitu." Ujar Kiba kagum.

"Kulihat _gauntlet_ itu besar sekali. Apa ga berat?" tanya Sasuke ke Kiba. Kiba nyengir. Kemudian dia menyentakkan _gauntlet_ -nya dan keluar cakar darinya.

"Inilah senjataku! Hehe, keren kan?" pamer Kiba. Dan bukan cuma cakar. Ada _hidden blade_ , penembak peluru bius, _grappling hook_ , bahkan laras senjata api.

"Kayak _game Assassin's Creed_ aja…" ujarku.

"Hinata-san, untuk zaman sekarang kurasa senapan _musket_ kurang efektif untuk menembak dari jarak jauh…" Ujar Sakura melihat senapan _musket_ di punggung Hinata.

"Ini untuk elemen kejutan." Jawabnya datar. Oh, aku juga baru tau Hinata make senapan _musket_.

"Kelompok 28, waktunya berangkat!"

"""HAI'!"""

Chapter 2 : END

Chara Profile

Name : Hyuuga Hinata

Date of Birth : December 27th, 2015

Rank : A (Elite)

Fighting Style : Fencing-Style

Weapon : Rapier, _Musket_ Rifle

Speciality : Speed and Enhanced Eyesight

Known Acquintance : Hyuuga Family

A/N :

 **Chapter dua diakhiri dengan terjunnya Naruto dan teman-teman ke pertempuran pertamanya melawan** _ **hunters**_ **. Chapter depan Naruto dan kawan-kawan akan bertempur melawan** _ **hunters**_ **untuk pertama kalinya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Kita bisa lihat chapter depan.**

 **Di chapter ini Naruto dan Hinata berkeliling Tokyo setelah mengetahui bahwa Uzumaki Karin ada di Jepang. Di akhir pencarian mereka mendapat surat ancama dari PM Jepang yang meminta mereka untuk berhenti mencari Uzumaki Karin. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Uzumaki Karin jadi buronan paling dicari di Jepang? Tenang aja, ntar juga ketahuan. Yang sabar ya~?**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Sekarang saya mau balas review dari user yang ga pakai akun.**

 **Name Unknown : Saya memang pernah kepikiran memasukkan jurus milik Himura Battosai. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir saya kesulitan menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan.** **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Oppai daisuki (Weleh... greget ni nama...) : Kenapa Hinata manggil Naruto Namikaze-sama? Hm... inilah salah satu misteri yang masih tersimpan di pikiran saya. Saya ga mau dihajar massa karena bocorin cerita. nanti ga seru dong... Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Guest : Terima kasih. Ini juga udah update.**

 **kirigaya : Naruto disini menggunakan pedang Jepang atau lebih dikenal "Katana". Mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan lagi ide anda untuk karakter lain. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Untuk chapter depan saya masih belum tau kapan bisa apdet. Jadi harap bersabar, para pembaca sekalian. Maaf kalo jadwal apdet saya ga tetap. Selain dirumah ga ada koneksi internet saya juga susah dapat inspirasi dan motivasi.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tau kapan ultah Sasuke dan Sakura?**

 **Udah dulu ya~? Bye~!**

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 2 :

THIS. IS. WAR, MADAFAKKA!

fazrulz21, logging out…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : THIS. IS. WAR, MADAFAKKA!

A/N :

Chara Profile

Name : Uchiha Sasuke

Date of Birth : July 23rd, 2015

Rank : B (Top-tier)

Fighting Style : Templar-Blade

Weapon : Longsword, Shield

Speciality : Strength and Enhanced Eyesight

Known Acquintance : Uchiha Family

 **Ga banyak bacot kali ini. Langsung aja!**

 **Disclaimer** **& warning bisa dilihat di chapter pertama (malas nulis :v lol)**

 **STORY, START!**

Kami mencari tempat aman untuk menyusun strategi dan menemukan sebuah pondok kecil di tengah gurun ini. Ketua kami, Haruno- _senpai_ , mulai menyusun strategi menghadapi _hunters_ yang bergerombol di depan sebuah batu besar.

"Oke, pertama-tama kita tentukan formasi kita terlebih dahulu. Anggota kita terdiri dari enam orang, jadi kita bisa menggunakan formasi _diamond_. Sasuke-kun, posisimu didepan. Dengan perisai sebesar itu pasti kamu bisa menahan serangan langsung dari depan bukan? Posisi tengah akan diatasi oleh Hyuuga-san. _Musket_ hanya bisa menembak dari jarak sampai 100 meter. lebih dari itu akan sulit untuk—

"Sebenarnya, _musket_ ini bisa digunakan sebagai _sniper_. Jadi tidak masalah menembak dari jarak berapapun." Potong Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Posisi kiri dan kanan akan diisi oleh aku sendiri dan Uzumaki-kun. dibelakang Hyuuga-san kita posisikan Inuzuka-kun. Kamu akan jadi pertahanan terakhir kita andaikata formasi kita tertembus. Kenapa harus pakai formasi? Karena kita akan menerobos ke tengah-tengah posisi mereka. Dan formasi ini lebih cocok untuk menerobos. Ada pertanyaan lain?" Hinata mengangkat tangan.

"Bagaimana dengan Aburame-dono?"

"Aburame-kun berada di posisi paling belakang. Karena senjata Aburame-kun tidak cocok digunakan untuk pertarungan di arena terbuka. Tapi kita bisa mengandalkan Aburame-kun untuk _element of surprise._ Untuk sekarang, Aburame-kun, gunakan senar itu untuk membuat jebakan di tempat kita sekarang. Ini akan jadi markas sementara kita. Mengerti?"

"""HAI!"""

Aku mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya, "Satu pertanyaan lagi, kenapa kita harus menerobos ke tengah posisi mereka?"

"Aku memprediksi kalau batu itu (Haruno- _senpai_ menunjuk batu besar dimana para _hunters_ bergerombol) adalah gua persembunyian sementara mereka. Jadi kita akan meledakkan batu besar itu dengan bom ini." Haruno- _senpai_ mengeluarkan bom yang berbentuk seperti pasak besar, "Bom ini dibuat oleh Orochimaru-sensei dengan mencampurkan berbagai bahan yang bisa menghasilkan ledakan super besar hanya dengan satu tetes campuran. Hebat kan?" aku mengangguk. Paham kalau guru gila satu itu bisa membuat satu pulau tenggelam hanya dengan satu bom kecil.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang."

"Oke, sekarang persiapkan senjata dan perlengkapan kalian. Kita akan langsung menerobos ke tengah-tengah."

 **-_-** **Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Mengerikan.

Sangat mengerikan.

Tempat yang tadinya kami kira adalah persembunyian ternyata adalah tempat dimana para _hunters_ membunuh para manusia. Seperti yang kulihat di video kemarin tapi ini versi HD-nya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas mayat para Knight yang membusuk. Ada yang kepalanya membengkak, ada yang ususnya dikerubungi belatung, ada yang bola matanya dimakan tikus, dan banyak lagi. Entah berapa kali aku dan yang lain muntah hari ini.

"Jadi gimana, _senpai_?" tanyaku.

"… bunuh semua _hunters_. Jangan sisakan satupun." Jawab Hinata menggantikan Haruno- _senpai_. Tanpak tangannya bergetar menahan marah. Kiba pun juga kelihatannya ingin mengayunkan _gauntlet_ -nya.

Dan seperti kata Hinata tadi, kami membantai semua _hunters_ disana. Semua. Tanpa terkecuali.

 _Hunters_ tidak bisa dibunuh cuma dengan menusuk jantungnya. Mereka seperti _zombie._ Harus dibunuh dengan cara dipenggal atau hancurkan kepalanya. Dan memang itulah yang kami lakukan. Penggal, hantam, tusuk, tembak.

DOOOR!

Dan tembakan terakhir itu mengakhiri nyawa _hunter_ terakhir yang kami bunuh. Moncong _musket_ Hinata terlihat masih berasap.

"Ini yang terakhir. Jadi, kita pulang sekarang?" tanyaku lemas. Tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan ini lebih lanjut lagi. Yang lain juga sepertinya begitu. Diperkirakan disekitar kami saat ini berserakan sekitar 50 mayat _hunters_.

"Ya. Kita pulang. Uzumaki-kun, bawa satu kepala _hunters_ untuk diperlihatkan pada Komandan nanti." Perintah Haruno- _senpai_. Dengan enggan aku mengambil satu kepala yang terpotong. Kepala dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengerikan.

Wajah seorang maniak. Maniak yang menjijikkan.

Sebelum pergi kami meledakkan bom buatan Orochimaru-sensei di sana. Aku yakin dimanapun ular tua itu berada dia pasti sangat bangga dengan bomnya yang satu ini.

 **-_-** **Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Sayangnya pertempuran kami belum berakhir.

Markas sementara kami diserbu sekitar 50 orang _hunters_ lainnya. Beberapa diantaranya tersangkut di jebakan senar Shino. Jadilah, kami melanjutkan pembantaian berat sebelah ini.

Tapi ada satu _hunter_ yang tidak bisa kukalahkan. _Hunter_ terakhir yang menggunakan tongkat sebagai senjatanya. Dari caranya memainkan tongkat terlihat dia sangat ahli.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak melawan Karin-nee, aku menarik kedua pedangku.

Sebelumnya saat melawan Hinata dan Haruno- _senpai_ aku menggunakan Katana dan Kodachi. Kali ini aku membawa kedua katana peninggalan Karin-nee. _Kurohikari_ dan _Shirokage_. Satu pedang dengan warna hitam segelap malam tanpa bintang dan rembulan, satu lagi berwarna putih seputih salju yang menutupi tanah.

"Jarang melihatmu memakai dua pedang, Naruto." ujar Sasuke. Kulihat perisai Sasuke sudah penyok dan pedangnya juga retak. Tidak mungkin dia bertarung lagi.

"Jarang melihatmu kewalahan seperti itu, Sasuke." Balasku. Saat ini yang bisa bertarung cuma aku dan Haruno- _senpai_. Kiba sudah kelelahan, senjata Sasuke juga tidak mungkin digunakan, Senar pemotong Shino sudah habis, dan Hinata tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena kelelahan. Dialah yang paling banyak menyerang _hunter_ terakhir ini tadi. Seragam dan armor kami sudah dipenuhi noda darah.

[Manusia… bunuh… darah… darah… bunuh…] _hunter_ tadi berdiri tegak sambil menggumamkan kata-kata tadi. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sepertinya menunggu kami bergerak. _Kalau itu yang dia mau, kita beri dia_.

Aku maju dan mengayunkan kedua pedangku. Dia menahannya dengan tongkatnya. Sementara dia menahan seranganku, Haruno- _senpai_ menyerangnya dari samping. Sayangnya dia berhasil mengelak dari serangan Haruno- _senpai_ dan mundur. Dia memutar tongkatnya dan menyerang Haruno- _senpai_. Kucoba menusuknya dari belakang, tapi punggungnya terlalu keras. Pedangku tidak bisa menembusnya!

 _Kalau begini, kami akan kalah!_

"Haruno- _senpai_ , kita harus mundur!" ujarku.

"Mundur kemana? Markas sementara kita tidak mungkin dipakai lagi karena sudah ketahuan! Jadi mau mundur kemana?"

"Bisa tolong tahan dia selama sepuluh detik? Aku akan mengirim pesan!" pintaku.

"Ya udah! Cepat!" serunya. Aku langsung mengambil PDA dari tas pinggangku dan mulai mengetik dengan sangat cepat.

[NEED HWLP. ASAP!] aku tahu aku salah ketik, tapi ya sudahlah. Ga ada waktu lagi, kirim!

"Sudah siap! Sekarang kita perlahan mundur! Aku akan menahannya sementara _senpai_ memindahkan teman-teman!"

"Jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu disini!"

"UDAH CEPAT! BURUAN SANA! KAU MAU SATU ORANG MATI ATAU ENAM ORANG MATI!?" seruku. _Senpai_ akhirnya pasrah dan membantu Hinata berdiri. Sementara Sasuke dan Shino memapah Kiba.

Dan disinilah aku. Sendirian dengan _hunter_ abnormal ini.

"Oke, yang lain sudah pergi. Sekarang, aku harus bertahan disini sampai bantuan datang."

Bantuan datang sepuluh menit setelah aku mengirim pesan. Bantuan dalam wujud seorang pria kekar berambut hitam panjang yang menggunakan sepasang _gauntlet_ besar bersama beberapa orang Knight. _Bentar, orang ini mirip…_

"Anda baik-baik saja, Uzumaki-dono?"

"Eh? Anda tahu saya?" tanyaku heran.

"Hehe, tentu saja. Hinata selalu membicarakanmu di telpon." Jawabnya. _Hinata?_

"Yah, setidaknya dia aman-aman saja sekarang. Nanti akan kita bicarakan lagi. Sekarang pergilah! Hyuuga Hiashi ini akan menahan _hunter_ ini." serunya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mundur ke tempat teman-teman.

 **-_-** **Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

" _Chichi-ue_ datang? Tidak mungkin! Beliau bukannya sedang bertugas di Macau?" seru Hinata saat kubilang ayahnya datang sebagai bala bantuan.

"Tidak salah lagi. Beliau terlihat sangat mirip denganmu, Hinata. Jadi aku yakin itu dia." Ujarku.

"… dasar, _chichi-ue…_ " gumam Hinata.

"Jadi sekarang, apa rencana kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita kembali ke tenda. Untuk sekarang kita mundur sampai dapat pemberitahuan lebih lanjut. Kita juga harus beristirahat dan memperbaiki senjata kita." Jawab Haruno- _senpai_. Kulihat tombaknya juga retak.

Setibanya di tempat kami mendarat tadi sudah berdiri beberapa tenda. Kami pergi ke salah satu tenda dan langsung tumbang. Baru kali ini aku kehabisan tenaga sampai selelah ini. Latihan dengan Karin-nee saja tidak pernah selelah ini. Aku tertidur selama kira-kira dua jam. Saat bangun yang lain masih tidur kecuali Shino yang tidak terlihat. Aku pergi ke salah satu tenda besar untuk membersihkan pedangku. Kulihat Shino sedang menggulung senar-senar di sebuah kumparan yang diletaknya di pinggang belakangnya. Ternyata dia disini…

"Oh, sudah bangun Naruto-kun?" sapa Shino.

"Ya. Baru kali ini aku selelah ini. Kau cepat juga bangunnya." Ujarku.

"Sudah kebiasaan." Balasnya. Lalu kembali berkutat dengan gulungan senarnya.

"Ano, dari tadi aku penasaran. Dari apa senar itu dibuat? _Hunter_ berpedang yang tadi saja tidak mampu memotong senar itu." Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau tahu laba-laba pedang logam?" tanya Shino.

"Setahuku itu adalah laba-laba dengan jaring terkokoh yang pernah ada. Untuk menghancurkan sarangnya saja harus dibakar. Dan laba-laba itu tersisa sangat sedikit di dunia. Benar kan?" jawabku. Shino mengangguk.

"Senar ini bahan dasarnya adalah jaring laba-laba itu. Disebut laba-laba pedang logam karena laba-laba ini menggunakan jaringnya untuk memotong mangsanya. Campurkan beberapa bahan khusus lalu pintal benangnya. Maka kau akan mendapat senar ini." ujar Shino.

"Darimana kau dapat bahan dasarnya?" tanyaku.

"Keluargaku mengembangbiakkan laba-laba ini." jawaban singkat yang sangat mudah dimengerti. Kami melanjutkan kesibukan dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Oh, Naruto udah bangun ternyata." Kiba masuk sambil membawa _gauntlet_ -nya.

"Oh, met datang. Perawatan senjata juga?" sapaku. Kiba mengangguk.

"Kalau kotor nanti suaranya ga mulus. Jadi tiap hari musti dibersihin." Jawabnya. Kalau diingat-ingat saat Kiba memamerkan _gauntlet-_ nya tadi tidak ada suara yang keluar sama sekali.

"Menurut kalian berapa lama lagi kita harus disini?" tanya Shino tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah. Itu tergantung juga kan?" jawab Kiba.

"Ya. Tergantung perintah dari atas. Kalau sudah diperintahkan mundur, kita ga bisa nolak." Sambungku.

Kami melanjutkan perawatan senjata masing-masing. Aku membersihkan pedangku, Kiba membongkar _gauntlet-_ nya, dan Shino memintal senarnya. Setelah selesai, kami mendapat pesan dari pimpinan pasukan bahwa beberapa orang Knight dan calon Knight yang ditugaskan ada yang tewas. Kami diminta untuk membawa mereka.

Dan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan kami sama mengerikannya dengan yang tadi.

Mereka memang bilang mayat, tapi mereka ga bilang mayatnya ga utuh.

Beberapa diantaranya cuma tersisa setengah badan hingga kepala, ada juga yang cuma ketemu setengah kepalanya, dan ada juga yang cuma bagian badan tanpa tangan, kaki, atau kepala. Kiba yang paling banyak muntah diantara kami. Tentu saja, aku ga akan minta para pembaca untuk membayangkan.

"Ini yang terakhir, pak." Ujarku memasukkan potongan tangan ke satu kantong yang diberi label bertuliskan [Incomplete].

"Terima kasih, sekarang kembalilah ke tenda. Kami yakin kalian butuh waktu menenangkan diri." Ujar Knight yang menyampaikan perintah tadi.

 _Memang itulah yang kami butuhkan…_

Saat kembali ke tenda Sasuke dan Haruno- _senpai_ sudah bangun. Sasuke sedang membuka kotak berisi perlengkapannya yang baru. Haruno- _senpai_ memasang bilah tombaknya ke tongkat yang baru. Hinata masih belum bangun.

"Darimana tadi kalian?" tanya Sasuke. Aku menunjuk Kiba yang muntah-muntah di luar tenda. "Oke, aku ngerti."

"Berapa banyak orang yang mati?" tanya Haruno- _senpai_. Aku mengangkat bahu sembari menggeleng.

"Banyak mayat yang ga lengkap. Tadi aja waktu kami datang beberapa Knight sedang memasukkan usus ke salah satu perut mayat yang—

"BWRHOEEEEKKKK!" Kiba yang baru masuk kembali memuntahkan makan siangnya. _Lemah banget ni anak…_

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Istirahat dulu. Siapa tahu kita akan diminta bertarung lagi."

 **-_-** **Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Sejam kemudian kami mendapat perintah untuk bertarung melawan hunters yang mendekat ke tempat kami sekarang. Mereka berada kira-kira 5 kilometer dari posisi kami sekarang. Kalau pesawat kami terlihat, mereka akan langsung menyerbu tempat ini.

Dan itu bisa jadi akhir hidup kami.

Jadilah, kami dan beberapa tim lainnya dikirim ke medan pertempuran. Ada sekitar 50 tim beranggotakan masing-masing enam orang termasuk kelompok kami. Dan hunters yang kami lawan berjumlah kira-kira 500 orang. Kami memang kalah jumlah, tapi rata-rata orang disini menggunakan senjata jarak jauh semua. Jadi setidaknya kami bisa mengurangi jumlah mereka sebelum bertarung dalam jarak dekat.

Tadinya itu yang kami pikirkan sebelum sampai ke medan tempur.

Sebelumnya aku pernah bilang kan kalau seorang hunter bersenjatakan sumpit ditangan bisa menghabisi satu kelompok kecil? Nah, yang ini beda. Mereka menggunakan great sword. Kuulangi lagi, G-R-E-A-T=S-W-O-R-D. Sedangkan satu yang menggunakan tongkat saja membuat kami kewalahan, apalagi lima ratus yang menggunakan great sword!?

Kami bertarung sebisa kami. Hampir 4/5 dari kami dibantai habis. Sedangkan hunters cuma berkurang seratus orang. Aku sudah kehabisa tenaga. Begitu juga yang lain dari kelompokku. Sekarang kami cuma tersisa 20-an orang dari total 300 orang. Belakangan aku tahu kalau semua orang yang dikirim adalah murid akademi. Semua. Yang tidak kusangka adalah sementara kami bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa, pimpinan Knight yang memerintahkan kami bertarung tadi memindahkan markas ke posisi yang sangat jauh dari posisi semula. Informasi ini kudapat dari mencuri dengar lewat radio komunikasi salah satu prajurit yang tewas. Mungkin mereka mengira kami sudah dihabisi semua.

 _Jadi kau mengirim kami cuma sekedar untuk jadi tumbal untuk memperlambat_ hunters _sialan ini!?_

 _Kenapa kami yang dikirim?_

 _Seharusnya kami tidak dikirim ke gurun panas ini! Kamilah yang nantinya akan melanjutkan perjuangan kalian,_ Knight _sialan!_

"Naruto-kun, senarku sudah habis. Yang lain juga sudah tidak sanggup bertarung. Kita harus kembali!" ujar Shino. Kulihat kacamata hitamnya sudah pecah sebelah.

"Aku tahu, Shino. Tapi sekarang mustahil kita kembali." Ujarku putus asa. Aku tidak sanggup lagi mengangkat pedangku. Sementara itu hunters (yang posisinya jauh dari kami) memutilasi mayat-mayat pasukan kami.

"Kenapa?"

"… mereka sudah memindahkan markas ke tempat yang sangat jauh." Jawabku. Semakin kupikirkan semakin lelah aku jadinya.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Kiba terbata-bata. _Gauntlet_ -nya sudah rusak sebelah. Ada beberapa bagian yang lepas.

"Tentu saja agar mereka aman. Apa lagi? Kita cuma umpan agar mereka bisa menjauh seperti pengecut!" salah satu calon Knight yang ikut duduk bersama kami mengumpat. Aku ingat dia senpai dari kelas 3-D, Mizuki Agata.

"Sekarang kita tidak bisa kemana-mana. Kita akan mati disini." Yang lain berkata dengan pesimis. Semua orang mulai kehilangan harapan hidup.

Aku sendiri cuma bisa terbaring diam. Mungkin ini memang akhirnya. Aku akan mati sebelum aku sempat minta maaf ke Karin-nee.

DOR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan. Suara tembakan yang berasal dari senapan musket milik Hinata.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? SEKARANG HUNTERS SIALAN ITU TAHU DIMANA KITA!" seru Mizuki-senpai. Hinata berjalan kearahnya dan—

BUAGH! Menghantam perutnya dengan lutut.

"Kau, apa kau punya orang tua?" tanya Hinata. Mizuki-senpai mengangguk sambil menahan sakit. "Apa kau punya adik? Kakak? Kekasih?" Mizuki-senpai mengangguk tiga kali.

"Kalau begitu, bangun. Tenagamu masih ada, nyawamu masih di badan, pedangmu belum patah, darahmu masih mengalir, jantungmu masih berdetak. Baru segini aja udah pesimis. Kalau begini kau tidak akan pernah bisa jadi Knight!" BUAGH! Kali ini Hinata memukul wajahnya.

"Guh! K-kau…! Lihat sekelilingmu! Apa kau pikir—ugh—kita bisa menang dalam keadaan begini!? Hah!?" balas Mizuki-senpai.

"Tuh, kalau kau masih sanggup mengumpatku begitu berarti kau masih kuat kan?" ujar Hinata. Hinata berjalan kearahku dan memberi botol kecil kepadaku.

"Ini…?"

"Minumlah. Anda akan membutuhkannya, Naruto-sama." Ujarnya. Aku meminum botol itu. Entah kenapa rasa lelahku hilang begitu saja. Aku merasa sangat bersemangat!

"Apa ini? Rasa lelahku hilang! Hahaha!" seruku girang. Aku bisa mengangkat pedangku lagi!

"Sekarang, aku masih punya tujuh botol lagi. Tujuh orang yang cukup berani untuk bertarung kecuali yang luka, maju ke depan!" ujar Hinata. Yang cukup berani untuk maju kedepan adalah Sasuke, Haruno-senpai, Kiba, Shino, dan tiga orang lain dari akademi. Hinata memberi mereka botol-botol kecil itu.

"Woah! Aku semangat lagi!" seru Kiba bersemangat.

"Woooah! Perisai ini tidak pernah terasa seringan ini!" bahkan Sasuke juga! Haruno-senpai, Shino, dan yang lain juga mulai bersemangat lagi.

"Ne, Hinata, sebenarnya minuman apa ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Minuman rahasia keluarga Hyuuga yang meningkatkan produksi hormon adrenalin lima belas kali lipat dari normal. Tenang saja, tidak berbahaya kok." Jawab Hinata santai. Entah kenapa kedengarannya mencurigakan…

"Oh, Shino, kau tidak punya senjata kan? Pakai saja pedangku dulu." Aku memberikan pedangku pada Shino. Dia menolak dan mengeluarkan pisau dari lengan bajunya.

"Ini saja cukup." Ujarnya. _Woah, hebat juga ni orang…_

Kiba membuang _gauntlet_ kanannya yang rusak. "Aku cuma butuh satu." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah semua, dari sini aku, Haruno Sakura, yang akan mengambil alih komando. Apa ada protes?"

" _NO, MA'AM!_ "

"SIAPAPUN YANG INGIN PULANG, LAWAN! MEREKA CUMA ADA EMPAT RATUS KURANG, MAJU!" seru Hinata semangat. Semua (termasuk aku) berteriak maju. Beberapa murid yang tadinya sudah pesimis dengan hidup mereka mulai mengangkat senjata mereka dan ikut maju bersama kami.

Pertarungan ini memang berat sebelah. Tapi setidaknya kami berhasil membunuh hampir sekitar 50 hunters. Kebanyakan yang membunuh adalah Hinata. Diikuti Haruno-senpai (yang membabat habis hunters didepannya). Dan ketakutan kami berakhir saat dari kejauhan terlihat helikopter datang. Dari heli itu terjun kira-kira lima belas orang Knight menolong kami.

"Maaf terlambat. Kami mengalami sedikit masalah dengan para petinggi." Ujar seorang Knight wanita yang menolongku berdiri.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Para petinggi memerintahkan kami untuk segera berangkat dan meninggalkan kalian. Heh, yang benar saja. Kalian itu penerus kami. Mana boleh penerus mati duluan dari pendahulu!" ujar Knight lain.

"Terima kasih… padahal aku tadi sudah berprasangka buruk tentang kalian…" aku berterima kasih dengan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hehe, ga masalah! Sekarang pergilah! Kembali ke akademi! Yang ini biar kami yang urus." Aku menurut dan memapah salah satu murid (aku ga tau namanya) naik ke tali heli. Ada empat helikopter yang datang menjemput kami. Kami langsung diterbangkan ke pulau Yuusha kembali.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan mereka! Mereka jangan ditinggal!" seruku pada pilot sambil menunjuk Knight dibawah.

"Heli lain akan menjemput mereka! Prioritas utama adalah kalian, murid akademi!" seru pilot lewat _intercom_. Aku cuma bisa memandangi lima belas orang Knight yang bertarung habis-habisan melawan ratusan hunters dibawah sana.

 **-_-** **Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Kami pulang.

Ya, kami pulang.

Yang ada dihadapan kami adalah gedung mewah asrama kami. Asrama murid akademi. Asrama yang sangat nyaman dengan ranjang empuk, AC sejuk, koneksi internet gratis dan cepat, juga stok makanan selama seminggu.

Aku masih terbayang pasukan Knight yang kami tinggal beberapa jam yang lalu. _Apa mereka sudah dijemput? Apa mereka terluka? Apa ada yang tidak berhasil kembali?_

"…to-sama…"

 _Bagaimana perjalanan pulang mereka?_

"…ruto-sama…"

 _Dimana mereka sekarang?_

"Naruto-sama!"

"E-eh, i-iya? Ada apa Hinata?" suara Hinata menyentakku.

"Anda tidak tidur? Ini sudah jam dua." Ujar Hinata. kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.08 am.

"Maaf. Aku lagi banyak pikiran…" jawabku lemas.

"Istirahatlah. Besok kita harus menemui Sarutobi- _sensei_." Hinata menarikku ke _futon_.

"Jangan menarikku begitu. Tanganku masih sakit." Ujarku. Hinata melepas tanganku. Kemudian duduk _seiza_ didepanku.

"Naruto-sama, apa anda memikirkan Knight yang datang untuk kita tadi?" tanya Hinata. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Mereka datang untuk kita. Aku berpikir apa mereka sudah dijemput saat kita berangkat tadi?" ujarku. Hinata menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hamba yakin mereka baik-baik saja." Ujar Hinata. Baru kali ini kudengar suaranya selembut ini. Hinata lalu mendekap kepalaku ke dadanya. Lalu mengelus kepalaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Saat masih kecil dulu, kalau hamba mendapat mimpi buruk, almarhumah ibu hamba sering memeluk hamba seperti ini supaya saya bisa tidur. Mendengar suara detak jantung ibu hamba membuat hamba merasa tenang dan mengantuk." Ujar Hinata.

"… maaf… aku ga tau kalau…"

"Shuush… tidak apa-apa, Naruto-sama." Hinata kembali mengelus kepalaku. Lama kelamaan aku merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya aku terlelap di dekapannya.

 _Kaa-chan…_

 **-_-** **Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Aku bermimpi.

Mimpi bertemu seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang memakai topeng dan seorang pria berambut pirang dengan senyum secerah matahari.

" _Oh, sudah bangun, Naru-chan?"_

Naru-chan…?

" _Haha, Naru-chan ngiler!"_

Siapa… kalian…

" _Kakashi, bisa tolong gendong Naru-chan ke rumah?"_

" _Oke, Minato-_ sensei _!"_

Kakashi…? Minato…?

" _Minato-kun, Kakashi-kun, Naru-chan! Ayo masuk! Makan siang udah siap!"_

" _Oh, masakan Kushina-_ shisho _! Ayo,_ sensei _! Kita ga boleh telat!"_

Kushina…?

" _Haha, sabar, Kakashi. Jangan lari-lari gitu. Nanti Naru-chan jatuh!"_

" _Oke, sensei!"_

" _Nah, Naru-chan, duduk disini aja ya? Dekat_ kaa-chan _. Kalau dekat_ tou-chan _nanti makannya belepotan lagi."_

" _Hahaha, jangan ngomong gitu dong,_ kaa-chan _…"_

Tiba-tiba semuanya berputar. Berputar dengan sangat cepat sampai aku merasa pusing. Kemudian aku terbangun. Terbangun di dekapan Hinata. Dekapannya sangat erat sampai aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

"Nayuto… shama…" eh?

"Nayuto-shama jangan lari-lari… phyuuh~" Hinata… ngigau…?

"Hihihi~ Nayuto-shama tititnya kecil. Hihihi~" _EEEEHHHH!?_

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Hinata. Tapi…

Gyuuut~! malah salah pegang…

Dan Hinata pun membuka mata.

"O-oh… pa-pagi, Hinata…" sapaku gagap. Dia melihatku meremas dadanya. Geeehhh… aku akan diapakannya…?

"Nayuto-shama… pagi… huaaaaam~" dia cuma menguap dan melepas pelukannya. Lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. _Fyuuuh~ sukur dah_ …

 **-_-** **Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Masih terpikir olehku mimpi tadi malam. Aku melihat seorang pria bertopeng berambut perak, seorang pria lain berambut pirang dan memilliki senyum secerah mentari, dan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang. Dari sudut pandangku aku merasa sangat kecil. Seperti… bayi…?

"Naruto-sama, mohon percepat makan anda. Kita bisa terlambat untuk pengumuman pagi." Ujar Hinata yang sudah menghabiskan sarapan porsi jumbonya. Sedangkan aku masih belum menghabiskan mangkuk keempat ramen ayamku. Aku langsung menenggak sisa ramen yang ada dan mengambil tas dan pedangku. Lalu berjalan ke akademi bersama Hinata. Aku berjalan agak menjauh dari Hinata. Masih teringat kejadian tadi pagi soalnya… apa dia marah aku meremas dadanya seperti tadi…?

 **-_-** **Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Kami dikumpulkan di auditorium akademi untuk mendengar pengumuman selanjutnya dari kepala sekolah.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, dari tiga ratus murid yang dikirim ke Gurun Gobi kemarin, hanya ada dua puluh orang yang pulang dengan selamat. Untuk itu, kita berdoa agar mereka dapat tenang di kehidupan selanjutnya mereka." Suasana menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa saat.

 _Tiga ratus murid yang diberangkatkan, yang pulang cuma dua puluh._

Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata. Bukan meneteskan lagi sebenarnya, tapi mengalirkan. Aku menggenggam pedang di pinggangku sangat erat. Bersumpah saat aku dikirim lagi nanti aku tidak akan mundur bahkan saat pedangku patah.

Kami yang berhasil kembali pulang diberi hadiah kenaikan ranking untuk yang dibawah rank-A. Sasuke naik ke rank-A, Kiba dan Shino naik ke rank-B, dan aku naik ke rank-D. Paling tidak aku dapat diskon makan siang di kantin akademi sebanyak 20%.

Tapi biarpun naik tingkat, kami merasa gagal. Seharusnya kami yang menjadi penerus inilah yang bertahan.

Kemudian aku ingat kalimat Knight kemarin,

 _Para petinggi memerintahkan kami untuk segera berangkat dan meninggalkan kalian._

Petinggi? Petinggi Knight maksudnya?

Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu sekarang. Lebih baik kembali ke kelas dulu.

 **-_-** **Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy -_-**

Di kelas aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengar kata-kata guru. Aku masih memikirkan mimpiku tadi malam dan berusaha mengingat orang-orang yang muncul di mimpiku. Tapi semakin aku berusaha mengingat mereka, semakin pusing kepalaku.

Untuk sesaat kurasakan aura membunuh datang. Aura membunuh itu terarah… padaku!

Tiba-tiba seseorang sudah ada di belakangku mengayunkan pedang pendeknya. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan menahan tangannya yang memegang pedang dengan tangan kananku. Tangan kiriku meraih pedang pendek dibelakangku. Kuayunkan pedangku dengan cepat tapi dia mundur ke belakang. Aku berdiri dan menarik katana dipinggangku untuk mengantisipasi serangan selanjutnya. Tapi ia menghilang. Aura membunuhnya terasa dari belakangku. Kuayunkan katana-ku ke belakang. Ia berhasil menangkisnya lalu kembali mundur dan menghilang.

 _Cih, minta serius ya?_

Aku berjalan keluar dari mejaku ke belakang kelas. Aku berkonsentrasi merasakan keberadaannya. Saat itu aura membunuhnya terasa sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba pedang pendeknya sudah teracung ke leherku.

"Kena kau." Ujarnya.

"Itu kalimatku." Ujarku. Aku tahu dia selalu menyerangku dari belakang. Jadi aku membiarkan pertahananku mengendur agar dia terpancing melakukan ini. Pedang pendekku sudah teracung ke pinggangnya di sebelah kiri. Sedangkan katana-ku melintang di sebelah kanan untuk mencegah dia lari ke samping.

"Gimana? Aku sudah siap saling tusuk. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Oke, aku menyerah. Seperti kata kepala sekolah, aku mustahil menang bertarung serius melawanmu." Ujarnya. Eh?

"Jadi tadi kita bertarung serius?"

"EH? Maksudmu tadi kamu belum serius?"

"Yah, gimana ya… kalau aku serius nanti kelas jadi berantakan. Hari ini giliranku piket kelas…" ujarku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"M-mustahil! Padahal tadi aku seirus ingin membunuhmu!"

"O-oooh… ahahaha, begitu toh…? Maaf, kupikir tadi itu ga serius. Ahahahahahaha…" aku ketawa garing. Yang benar aja? Jadi tadi dia beneran serius mau membunuhku?

"Kalau gitu, kami minta maaf, sensei. Saya hanya ingin murid-murid yang lain melihat potensi Naruto-kun yang sebenarnya." gadis itu membungkuk pada sensei yang tegak tak bergeming di depan kelas.

"O-oh… baiklah. Kalau begitu Namikaze-san silahkan duduk dimana saja." Ujar sensei.

Bentar, emang ada gadis kayak dia di kelasku?

" _Yoroshiku,_ Uzumaki Naruto-kun." gadis itu mengedip ke arahku.

Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama rambut pirang panjang yang diikat _twintail_ , tiga garis melintang di pipi, dan mata biru. Sesaat aku merasa melihat… aku…?

Chapter 3 : END

A/N :

 **Chapter ini kayaknya masih kurang action ya? Saya agak sulit mengubah imajinasi saya menjadi kata-kata. Yang terbayang di kepala saya sebenarnya lebih dari yang saya ketik diatas. Chapter depan masih dalam proses pengerjaan, jadi untuk yang menunggu update selanjutnya harap bersabar. Saya tidak bisa menentukan kapan jadwal update. Belum lagi ngelanjutin fic lama saya.**

 **Sekarang balas Review dulu!**

 **GuestGantengBanget : Saya sama sekali tidak tahu soal komik yang anda sebutkan kecuali Freezing (ALL HAIL OPPAI!). Inspirasi yang saya dapat berasal dari manga Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry. Tokoh utamanya peringkat terendah tapi menang bertarung melawan murid Rank-A. Dan murid perempuan yang lebih banyak dari laki-laki itu memang dari Freezing.**

 **Guest : Mungkin harus saya tulis di sini. Saya adalah orang yang tidak suka dengan formalitas. Hal seperti itu menurut saya (seperti kata Shikamaru) merepotkan. Tapi anda ada benarnya. Tidak semua orang nyaman dengan bahasa gaul. Saya akan mencoba mengurangi penggunaan kata-kata nonformal.**

 **rajalemon & NaruHinaLemon : Rating M bukan berarti musti ada lemon dong! Rating M ini dikarenakan akan ada unsur Gore dalam cerita ini yang tida cocok dibaca anak dibawah umur. tapi tenang aja. masih ada _fanservice_ kok :v**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review fic ini.**

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 4 :

A Relative of Mine?

fazrulz21, logging out…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : A Relative of Mine?

Chara Profile

Name : Haruno Sakura

Date of Birth : March 28th, 2014 (Kalau tanggalnya salah, tolong beri tahu saya)

Rank : A (Elite)

Fighting Style : Spear-Wielding

Weapon : Dragon's Claw Spear (Seperti tombak milik Zhao Yun di Dynasty Warriors)

Speciality : Speed and Tactical Fighting

Known Acquintance : Haruno Family

A/N :

 **Chapter 4 hadir! Maaf kalau sebelumnya saya update 3 chapter dengan cepat. Itu karena saya punya banyak waktu luang dan kehabisan bahan tontonan. Sekarang karena sudah mulai masa ospek di kampus (cieee~! Anak kampus~!) saya mulai sibuk.**

 **Di akhir chapter sebelumnya muncul seorang gadis yang menyerang Naruto di kelas. Siapa gadis itu? Yah, saya yakin kalian semua tahu dia : Naruko-chan! Di sini dia adalah kakak kembar Naruto. Untuk selengkapnya baca dibawah aja.**

 **STORY START!**

Jam istirahat makan siang, di halaman akademi,

"Hiks… Naru-chan jahat… padahal tadi aku udah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas… hiks… Naru-chan jahat! Jahat, jahat, jahat!" gadis itu memukul punggungku berkali-kali.

Aku akhirnya sadar. Kami kedatangan murid baru dari akademi cabang Tokyo. Namanya Namikaze Naruko, putri pemilik perusahaan telekomunikasi Namikaze.

"Oy, oy, sakit! Ya aku minta maaf! Aku lagi banyak pikiran, jadi ga memperhatikan sekitarku…" ujarku. Aku menahan Hinata yang hendak menarik pedangnya.

"Hiks… padahal aku udah menanti.. saat-saat aku… bertemu Naru-chan… hiks…" malah nangis…

"Ehem, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau ingin bertemu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin bertemu adikku?"

…

"EEEEHHH!?" aku terlonjak. 'Adikku' katanya?

"Kok malah kau yang kaget?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sumpah aku ga tau! Aku ga tau aku punya kakak yang cantik!" aku membela diri.

"KYAAAAH~! Barusan Naru-chan menyebutku cantik! Senangnya~!" Naruko memelukku dengan erat sampai aku susah bernapas.

"Udah! Udah! Nyerah! Aku ga bisa… napas…!" aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Oh, maaf, Naru-chan. Hihihi, aku udah lama pengen meluk kamu…" ujarnya.

"Sekarang bisa jelaskan padaku, Naruto. Kau bilang kau tidak punya saudara. Tapi siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biar aku menjelaskan dulu." Naruko mengambil alih. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, pada tanggal 18 Juli 2020, Saitama diserang sekelompok besar Hunter yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai ke kota. Mereka menghabisi setiap penduduk yang terlihat. Hampir seluruh penduduk habis dibantai. Saat itu keluarga kami diam-diam mengungsi keluar kota lewat saluran bawah tanah. Kami berhasil keluar kota. Tapi saat memasuki sebuah gedung, gedung itu runtuh dan menimpa adikku. Itu kamu, Naru-chan." Naruko melirikku.

"Menimpaku? Ah, sebenarnya aku berhasil selamat karena reruntuhan yang menimpaku tertahan oleh mobil di luar gedung. Seingatku sih begitu…" gumamku.

"Itulah saat terakhir aku melihat Naru-chan. Padahal kami sudah merencanakan ulang tahun kami seperti apa. Tapi…" Naruko menunduk. Poni rambutnya membayangi matanya. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan air matanya.

"… tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat padamu?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa tanya aku? Seharusnya kamu lebih tahu hal itu kan?" celetuk Naruko.

"Apa jangan-jangan kepalamu terbentur?" tanya Sasuke. Aku menggeleng.

"Pokoknya itu deh! Yang jelas aku senang aku bisa bertemu adikku." Naruko kembali memelukku. Pelukannya terasa… hangat.

"Syukurlah, Naruto-sama…" gumam Hinata.

"… terima kasih, Hinata." balasku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan pelayanku untuk memindahkan barang-barangku!" seru Naruko sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya.

"Menindahkan barang?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal bersama Naru-chan!" serunya lagi.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH!?" sangat mengejutkan. Hinata yang tidak pernah bersuara keras berseru sekeras itu.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Naruko.

"Tidak bisa! Biarpun anda adalah kakak Naruto-sama hamba tidak bisa membiarkan itu!" seru Hinata.

"Hoho~? Memangnya kau siapanya Naru-chan-ku?" tantang Naruko. Tunggu, tatapan Naruko… sepertinya aku mengenal tatapan mata itu…

"Hamba adalah pelayan pribadinya! Baik di luar-dalam akademi, maupun di ranjang!" seru Hinata mantap.

GAAAANG!

Wajah Naruko pucat seketika.

"Naru-chan!"

" _H-hai_!?"

"Ikut aku ke ruang UKS! Kita akan ******!" Naruko berdiri dan menyeretku.

"OY, OY, OY! Lepasin!" Aku berusaha melepas tangan Naruko.

"Jangan khawatir! Onee-chan tidak akan kalah darinya! Akan kutunjukkan teknik menghisapku padamu!"

"OY! KITA SODARA OY!"

"Cinta bisa mengalahkan dan menembus batasan apapun, Naru-chan."

"TAPI TIDAK DENGAN BATASAN ANTAR SAUDARA!"

"Sudah! Menyerahlah, Naru-chan! Biarkan onee-chan memuaskan nafsu birahi yang terpendam dalam dirimu."

"OGAAAH! LEPASIIIIN! SASUKE, HINATA, TOLOOOONG!"

Sayangnya, teriakanku tidak mencapai Sasuke (yang memakai _headphone_ ) dan Hinata (yang duduk terdiam dengan mata kosong). Aku pun diseret ke ruang UKS dan…

"CABUUUUT!" melarikan diri lewat jendela.

"NARU-CHAAAN! TUNGUUUuuuu~" teriakan Naruko tidak ku pedulikan. Yang penting selamatkan keperjakaanmu dari tangan (atau mulut?) kakakmu!

 **\+ Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy +**

Naruko benar-benar serius saat bilang dia akan tinggal bersamaku. Sampai di kamar asrama kamarku sudah disesaki oleh boks-boks besar. Beberapa pelayan ( _maid_ ) bolak-balik keluar masuk kamar membawa boks lain.

"Hm… kamar ini sedikit sempit ya?" celetuk Naruko.

"Mau gimana lagi. Asrama murid Rank-D dan E sih cuma segini…" ujarku. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruko, kau ranking apa?" tanyaku.

"Ck, ck, ck. Tidak sopan memanggil kakakmu seperti itu, Naru-chan."

"Che, kalau gitu. Ehm, Onee-chan ranking apa?" tanyaku.

"KYAAAH~! Naru-chan memanggilku onee-chan~! Kyaaah~!"

"JAWAB AJA NAPA!?"

"Oke, oke. Aku masih belum di-ranking. Besok akan ada tes untuk menentukan ranking-ku nanti." Jawab Naruko.

"Lawan siapa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin salah satu guru?" jawabnya.

Beberapa pelayan membantu kami mengatur letak barang-barang. Asramaku ada di lantai dua. Ukuran asrama ini tidak lebih besar dari ukuran ruang kelas kami. Ditambah pembagian ruangannya (kamar, kamar mandi, dapur) tempat ini terasa sangat sempit. Karena itu aku tidur pakai _futon_ di kamar. Aku jadi agak bersalah pada Hinata. Murid Rank-A seharusnya dapat fasilitas yang lebih baik daripada ini. Asrama murid Rank-A sangat luas. Kira-kira empat kali lebih luas dari asramaku. Aku belum melihat asrama baru Sasuke. Tapi yang pasti kamarnya sangat luas.

"Hm… jadi kepikiran sesuatu." Gumam Naruko setelah kami selesai mengatur barang.

"Kepikiran apa?" tanyaku disela-sela kegiatanku memasak bersama Hinata.

"Kalau aku dapat Rank-A, trus minta ke kepala sekolah untuk sekamar denganku, berarti nanti kita dapat fasilitas bagus dong?" ujar Naruko.

"Mustahil. Hinata pernah minta itu ke kepala sekolah tapi ditolak. Makanya Hinata tinggal di asramaku." Ujarku. Aku dan Hinata menghidangkan makan malam di meja. Ada _kaarage_ , ramen (pasti dong!), _nikujaga_ , sup miso, dan sarden kering. Hinata (seperti biasa) makan seporsi kecil salad.

Masalah muncul saat kami hendak tidur.

"Hamba adalah pelayan Naruto-sama. Sudah sepatutnya pelayan harus berada di sisi majikan setiap saat." Ujar Hinata.

"Aku kakaknya. Terlebih lagi sudah lama kami tidak bertemu. Seharusnya aku yang tidur bersama Naruto." bantah Naruko.

"Kalau anda yang tidur bersama Naruto-sama, anda pasti akan merampas keperjakaan Naruto-sama. Hal itu tidak bisa hamba biarkan!"

"Pelayan tidak sepantasnya tidur dengan majikan! Pelayan ada di kasta lebih rendah dari majikan!"

"Apa anda masih hidup di abad 20? Ini sudah tahun 2030! Hal itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi! Lagipula kalau anda dan Naruto-sama "khilaf" akan jadi aib karena anda memperkosa adik anda sendiri."

"Lalu kalau kau dan Naru-chan yang "khilaf" tidak apa-apa? Justru hubungan antara pelayan dan majikanlah yang dianggap aib!"

Tidak tahan dengan ini semua, aku memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang tengah. Karena tidak ada sofa, aku tidur di karpet.

 **\+ Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy +**

Hari ini adalah ujian ranking Naruko. Ujian ini dilakukan di gedung olahraga. Lawan Naruko belum muncul, jadi Naruko melakukan sedikit pemanasan. Ujian ini diawasi oleh Haruno-senpai, Sasuke, dan Kiba sebagai anggota dewan murid (OSIS).

"Kalau dipikir-pikir teknik onee-chan sedikit berbeda dari yang pernah kulihat. Sebenarnya gaya bertarung onee-chan seperti apa?" tanyaku pada Naruko. (Sebenarnya aku enggan memanggilnya onee-chan. Tapi kalau tidak dipanggil begitu, Naruko tidak akan menjawabku.)

"Fufufu, seorang shinobi sejati tidak akan pernah membuka kartunya begitu saja, Naru-chan…" ujar Naruko sambil mengoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Oh? Jadi onee-chan ninja toh?" ujarku.

"B-BUKAN! AKU B-BUKAN NINJA!" bantah Naruko.

"Tadi katanya [Fufufu, seorang shinobi sejati tidak akan pernah membuka kartunya begitu saja, Naru-chan…] gitu…" ujarku sambil meniru gaya bicaranya tadi.

"T-tapi bukan berarti aku ninja juga k-kan…?"

"Oh iya, senjata yang dipakai onee-chan kodachi kan? Bukannya itu senjata yang biasanya dipakai shinobi?" Naruko terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku (atau pernyataan?)

"Haah, iya deh. Aku memang shinobi atau biasa disebut ninja. Teknik bertarungku fokus ke menyerang titik lemah lawan dan menghabisinya dengan cepat." Ujar Naruko.

"Oh, seingatku saat pertarungan kita di kelas kemarin onee-chan berpindah tempat dengan cepat. Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanyaku.

"Itulah salah satu kemampuan shinobi. Bergerak dengan cepat dan menyerang disaat lawan lengah. Kalau Naru-chan dulu tidak terpisah mungkin kita akan belajar bersama." Gumam Naruko.

"Yah, setidaknya aku masih mempelajari _Uzumaki-ryuu Kendojo_."

"Eh? _Uzumaki-ryuu Kendojo_? Bukannya itu teknik pedang yang sudah lama hilang? Belajar darimana kamu?" tanya Naruko.

"Lho? Kita kan juga bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki. Kenapa onee-chan tidak tahu soal itu? Emang kaa-chan ga pernah ngasih tahu?" tanyaku heran.

"Kenapa malah bawa-bawa kaa-chan?"

"Karena yang mengajariku berpedang adalah sepupu jauh kita, Uzumaki Karin."

"Uzumaki… Karin…? Maksudmu wanita yang dicari-cari di seluruh dunia itu?"

"Ya. Beliaulah yang menemukanku saat kita terpisah dulu. Beliau juga sepupu jauh kita. Kaa-chan dulunya Uzumaki kan?"

Naruko terdiam. Mulutnya menganga. Wajahnya berubah putih.

"Onee-chan? Halo? Ada orang didalam?" kulambaikan tanganku di depan wajah Naruko. Tiba-tiba dia meraih tanganku.

"Ada dimana dia sekarang!?" aku terkejut.

"A-aku ga tau. Aku masih mencarinya. Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu aku tahu kalau dia ada di Jepang. Kalau sekarang entahlah." Jawabku.

"Begitu…" gumam Naruko.

Tak lama setelah itu dari pintu gedung olahraga muncul Hinata yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan armor ringan dan sepasang rapier. Sepasang?

"Eh? Hinata?"

"Maaf hamba tiba-tiba menghilang pagi ini, Naruto-sama. Hamba yang akan menjadi penguji untuk Namikaze Naruko-dono." Ujar Hinata.

"Eh? Jadi pengujinya Hinata toh…"

"Sebenarnya Mizuki-sensei yang akan jadi penguji. Tapi beliau mendadak dapat panggilan dari keluarganya dan harus kembali ke Kobe. Karena guru yang lain tidak ada yang bisa, hamba ditunjuk sebagai penguji." Ujar Hinata. Dia dan Naruko berdiri berhadapan di lapangan.

Haruno-senpai yang berada di balkon atas berdiri, "Baiklah. Sekarang kita akan melakukan ujian ranking untuk Namikaze Naruko-san. Silahkan penguji dan peserta mundur satu langkah. Saya sebagai pengadil akan membacakan peraturan. Pertama, dilarang menggunakan senjata tajam. Kedua, boleh menyerang bagian tubuh manapun asalkan tidak menimbulkan luka fatal," aku mendengus mendengar peraturan ini. Peraturan ini mulai diberlakukan karena tahun lalu salah satu peserta menendang selangkangan penguji (yang kebetulan pria) dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa minggu. Haruno-senpai melanjutkan penjelasannya,

"Ketiga, kalau saat pertarungan peserta atau penguji terluka sampai berdarah, pertandingan akan dihentikan sementara dan yang terluka akan diberi pertolongan pertama. Jika masih bisa bertarung, maka akan dilanjutkan. Keempat, bila didapati peserta atau penguji melanggar peraturan, maka bagi peserta ujian akan digagalkan langsung dan dilarang mengikuti ujian peringkat selama satu tahun dan ditahan statusnya sebagai calon Knight. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Naruko mengangkat tangan, "Bagaimana kalau ada yang mati?" wow, pertanyaan yang berani.

"Maka yang membunuh, baik sengaja atau tidak, akan diadili oleh kepala sekolah Knight Academy. Ada pertanyaan lain?" tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. "Kalau begitu, pasang kuda-kuda!" Naruko dan Hinata memasang kuda-kuda. Hinata dengan rapier-nya, dan Naruko dengan pedang pendeknya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kelas 2-D, _EN GARD_ _É_!"

"Namikaze Naruko, kelas 2-D, SIAP!"

"MULAI!"

Dengan aba-aba itu Hinata maju menerjang Naruko. Serangannya ditepis dengan mudah. Tepat setelah itu Naruko menghilang. Bahkan aku saja tidak tahu di mana dia. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata terkena serangan dari belakang.

"Kalau ini perang, kau pasti sudah mati, pelayan." Naruko menyarungkan pedangnya dan menarik dua buah kunai (yang pasti tumpul) dari balik roknya (dimana dia meletakkannya?) dan mundur dua lompatan. Menunggu reaksi Hinata. Apakah Hinata akan bangkit atau tidak. Tentunya Hinata kembali bangkit dan mengacungkan pedangnya.

" _EN GARD_ _É_!" Hinata kembali menerjang ke depan. Menyerang Naruko berkali-kali dengan kombinasi gerakan menusuk dan menebas yang cepat. Sulit bagiku mengikuti gerakan mereka yang sama-sama tipe _speed_.

"Naruto, menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" tanya Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Entahlah. Dilihat dari alur pertarungan sekarang Naruko bisa saja menang. Tapi Hinata juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah terpancing. Kau ingat berapa Hunters yang dia bantai waktu kita dikirim kemarin?" Sasuke menggeleng, "Hinata membunuh hampir setengah dari jumlah mereka semua. Karena itu pedangnya jadi tumpul. Kurasa Hinata bisa menang. Tapi ini ujian untuk menentukan ranking Naruko nantinya." Ujarku.

"Begitu. Tapi Hinata sepertinya kesulitan." Ujar Sasuke. Memang benar, Hinata mulai kesulitan mengikuti gerakan Naruko. Dia mulai melambat.

"Apa cuma segini kemampuanmu, pelayan?" Naruko sepertinya mencoba memancing Hinata. Tapi Hinata cuma diam. Hinata kembali mengangkat pedangnya.

"Kau belum serius kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau sendiri?" Naruko balik bertanya. Ya, Naruko masih bisa lebih cepat dari ini. Kecepatannya di kelas saat melawanku kemarin membuktikan itu.

Naruko lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dari balik rok pendeknya (Sekali lagi, gimana bisa dia nyimpan barang di balik rok sependek itu!?) "Kalau begitu, aku akan serius." Dari gulungan kertas itu keluar sebuah ninjato panjang. Ninjato itu berwarna hitam kelam. Sama seperti _Kurohikari_ milikku. Tapi pedang Naruko lebih gelap warnanya.

"Sekarang aku bisa serius." Nada bicara Naruko berubah jadi dingin. Tatapan matanya juga tampak lebih serius.

"Tunggu, apa itu pedang asli?" tanya Sasuke. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku yakin pedang itu tumpul sama seperti yang lain. Tapi tetap saja bisa lebam kalau kena pedang itu…" ujarku.

Dan sepertinya bukan cuma menimbulkan lebam.

Memang tidak terluka, tapi rok Hinata terpotong setelah terkena pedang hitam itu. Kulihat di balkon Kiba mimisan melihat rok Hinata memendek. Setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya, celana dalamnya terlihat.

"Hoho~ celana dalam putih belang biru muda~?" Sasuke juga mimisan. Tunggu, kenapa cuma aku yang ga mimisan!? Apa yang salah denganku!? Aku juga suka cewek lo!

Haruno-senpai melempar pisau lempar (tumpul) dan tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun~! jangan lupa membersihkan hidungmu ya~!" ujarnya. Kiba, entah kenapa bisa muncul benjolan besar di kepalanya. Sepertinya hasil karya Haruno-senpai juga. Ah, kalau ada Shino pasti lebih ramai… sekarang, kembali ke pertarungan.

Mereka masih beradu pedang. Tapi Naruko sekarang yang menguasai pertandingan dengan dua pedang. _Sekarang, bagaimana kau akan melawan, Hinata?_

Tepat saat pedang Hinata ditepis ke atas, Naruko menusukkan pedang pendeknya ke arah dada Hinata—

TRANG!

Dan digagalkan oleh pedang kedua Hinata.

"Woah! Hinata memakai dua pedang!" seru Kiba.

"Apa Hinata bisa memakai dua pedang?" gumam Sasuke.

"Pada dasarnya pengguna rapier seperti Hinata hanya menggunakan satu pedang karena tangan satunya digunakan untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Sangat sulit menggunakan dua rapier karena tipe serangan rapier fokus ke gerakan tusukan." Ujarku.

"Tapi belum tentu Hinata tidak bisa memakai keduanya kan? Lagipula rapier masih bisa digunakan menebas." Ujar Sasuke.

"Memang. Sebenarnya rapier adalah pedang tipis yang difokuskan untuk menembus daerah yang tidak terlindungi armor atau celah-celah armor. Untuk itulah rapier dibuat."

Naruko berhenti sejenak. Memperhatikan perubahan kuda-kuda Hinata. Sekarang kuda-kuda Hinata berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Satu pedang tetap di arahkan ke lawan, dan satu lagi diarahkan ke lawan dengan lengan di belakang tubuhnya.

(A/N : **Seperti Nyanta di anime "Log Horizon"** )

"Belum pernah kulihat kuda-kuda seperti itu. Apa kau serius melawanku dengan kuda-kuda penuh celah seperti itu?" tanya Naruko. Kulihat ekspresinya sedikit kesal.

"Tenang saja. Kuda-kuda penuh celah ini sulit ditembus. Setidaknya untukmu mustahil." Pancingan Hinata berhasil membuat Naruko marah.

Naruko menyerang dengan menebaskan ninjato-nya dari kiri. Pedang Hinata di tangan kanannya menepisnya dan pedang di kirinya langsung memukul tangan Naruko. Akibatnya Naruko melepaskan ninjato-nya. Hinata menendang ninjato itu jauh-jauh. Hampir mengenaiku. Kali ini Hinata menyerang dengan pedang di kirinya. Naruko menahannya dengan kunai di tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri Naruko mengayunkan pedang pendek ke arah leher Hinata. Serangan Naruko kembali ditepis. Akibatnya, tangan Naruko yang terpental ke belakang kini tidak bisa melindunginya. Tangan kanannya masih menahan pedang Hinata.

Dan seperti yang kupikirkan, Naruko dikalahkan Hinata. Tusukan Hinata mengenai dadanya. Tentunya tidak menembus dada Naruko. (Lebih tepatnya, pedang Hinata terjepit diantara kedua gunung kembar di dada Naruko. Ini menyebabkan mimisan Kiba bertambah parah.)

"Pertandingan selesai! Silahkan Namikaze Naruko-san dan Hyuuga Hinata-san keluar dari lapangan pertandingan!" seru Haruno-senpai. Naruko menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Teknik berpedang yang hebat. Tak kusangka ada orang yang bisa menggunakan dua rapier." Ujar Naruko.

"Kalau saja aku tadi tidak meremehkan kecepatanmu mungkin di awal tadi aku yang menang. Sayangnya aku belum berhasil menembus pertahananmu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang memaksaku menggunakan kedua pedangku, Namikaze-sama." Balas Hinata.

Naruko menyeringai, "Mungkin di lapangan aku kalah. Tapi di ranjang nanti, aku akan mengalahkanmu dan mendapatkan ****** Naru-chan!"

"Hoho~ kau menantangku adu **** paling lama dengan Naruto-sama? Aku terima tantanganmu!"

"OY! Apa maksud kalian di ranjang!?" seruku. Tapi mereka tidak mendengar. Mereka menatap mata lawan masing-masing dengan tatapan menantang. Tidak satupun dari keempat mata itu yang melihat kearahku! Seriusan woy! Apa maksud yang di ranjang tadi!?

"Uzumaki-kun, ikut aku ke ruang OSIS." Ajak Haruno-senpai. Aku menurut dan mengikuti Haruno-senpai dan Kiba ke ruang OSIS.

 **\+ Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy +**

"KARIN-NEE DITEMUKAN!?" spontan aku berteriak. Membuat Haruno-senpai dan Kiba kaget.

"Ya. Uzumaki Karin ditemukan dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Knight pusat di Busan, Korea Selatan. Uzumaki Karin sempat melawan sebelum akhirnya ditembak dengan peluru bius." Ujar Ketua OSIS akademi, Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Seorang pria berkulit pucat, berambut perak, dan bersenjatakan pedang besar? Atau pria besar berambut orange yang membawa _gunblade_?" tanyaku.

"Hanya ada Uzumaki Karin sendiri." Jawab Ketua OSIS. Begitu… makanya Karin-nee bisa tertangkap. Kalau ada mereka berdua, Karin-nee tidak akan bisa tertangkap dengan mudah karena kemampuan Juugo-nii yang bisa merasakan aura tanda kehidupan manusia.

"Jadi dimana Karin-nee sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Sebelum itu, Uzumaki Karin meminta kepala sekolah menyerahkan ini padamu." Ketua OSIS memberikanku sebuah _flash drive_.

"Ini…?"

"Uzumaki Karin minta agar ini diserahkan padamu." Ujar Ketua OSIS.

Aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Kalau Karin-nee memberikanku _flash drive_ biasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres…

"Akan kuperiksa ini di kamar nanti." Ujarku sambil mengantongi _flash drive_ itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu pastikan kalau kamarmu berada diluar jaringan pemerintah Jepang." Ujar Ketua OSIS. Aku menaikkan alisku sebelah.

"Kenapa?"

"Pesan dari Uzumaki Karin." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Apa maksudnya?

 **\+ Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy +**

Isi _flash drive_ 64 GB yang kudapat tadi adalah sebuah video dan beberapa _file_ dalam format .pdf yang di- _compress_ ke format .zip. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka video dulu dan kulihat Karin-nee bersama dua sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang sudah kuanggap abangku sendiri, Suigetsu dan Juugo.

 _[Kepada adikku tercinta sekaligus muridku, Uzumaki Naruto,_

 _[Kalau kamu melihat video ini berarti aku atau siapapun diantara kami tertangkap oleh pemerintah dunia. Ah, sial. Sifat cerobohku keluar lagi deh. Haha, gapapa, gapapa. Oke, sekarang serius. Aku ingin memberitahu kamu sesuatu._

 _[Petualangan kami ke seluruh dunia adalah untuk mencari asal usul hunters ini. Apa yang kudapatkan masih belum cukup. Tapi setidaknya apa yang kami kumpulkan sudah cukup banyak. File-nya ada bersama dengan video ini. Kuserahkan file-file itu padamu. Jangan buka file ini kalau kau tidak yakin komputermu disadap atau tidak. Untuk sekarang lebih baik kamu jangan keluar pulau dulu. Sampai tiba waktunya, akan kuhubungi lagi kamu.]_

Kamera mengarah ke Sui-nii, _[Ey, yo Naru-boy! Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat tapi, aku, Karin, dan Juugo, kami… em… kami senang pernah menjadi keluargamu… aku ga tau kapan aku bisa ngomong ini. jadi akan kukatakan sekarang. Aku sangat bangga menjadi figur kakak untukmu. Aku akan menjaga Karin. Jadi, kalau diberita nanti_ headline- _nya "Pria berambut perak menerobos penjara polisi Internasional" itu berarti aku. Udah dulu, giliranmu, Juugo.]_

Kamera berganti arah ke Juugo-nii, _[Naruto. Aku… aku tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Soal data-data yang kami kirim, semua sudah dikatakan Karin. Apa yang ingin kukatakan juga sudah dikatakan Sui.]_

 _[Salah sendiri minta yang terakhir!]_

 _[Berisik Sui! Ini jatah Juugo!]_

 _[Iye, maaf…]_

"Hahaha~!" aku tertawa lepas.

 _[Haha, begitulah. Kami masih seperti yang kamu kenal. Masih berisik seperti dulu. Jangan nyesal ya sudah jadi murid kami. Ah, aku tau mau bilang apa._

 _[Naruto, jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen. Sayur baik untukmu. Jaga kebersihan diri. Dan jangan kebanyakan main perempuan macam Sui. Oke?]_

 _[Sui, kamu masih suka main perempuan?]_

 _[Eh? Ng-nggak kok, say. Juugo boong tuh!]_

 _[SUI! JANGAN LARI!]_

"Hahahaha~!" aku kembali tertawa.

 _[Okelah. Sementara mereka kejar-kejaran, tolong jaga data yang kami kumpulkan. Memang tidak banyak, tapi itu masih berharga. Aku dan Juugo akan menjaga Karin. Oh, video ini tujuannya untuk pemberitahuan kami tertangkap ya…? Kalau begitu, siapapun diantara kami yang tertangkap, akan kami selamatkan. Jaga diri baik-baik, Naruto.]_

 _[Tungu, tunggu! Jangan matikan dulu!]_ mendadak Karin-nee kembali muncul.

 _[Naru-chan, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Jaga dirimu, sayang. Kami menyayangimu.]_ video selesai. Aku menutup _window media player_ yang kugunakan untuk membuka video tadi. Terasa air mengalir dipipiku. Ah, aku menangis ya…?

"Dasar, guru-guru bodoh… kalian bisa ga bikinnya ga macam video perpisahan…?"

Pintu kamar terbuka. Hinata dan Naruko masuk.

"Naruto-sama, hamba kembali."

"Naru-chaaan~! Onee-chan kembali~!"

"Selamat datang kembali." Aku menyambut Naruto dan Hinata yang baru kembali dari berbelanja di luar tadi.

"Eh? Kenapa matamu merah, Naru-chan?"

Aku mengusap mataku, "Kayaknya kemasukan debu."

 **\+ Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy +**

Saat ini aku dan Hinata sedang berada di kamar asrama Sasuke. Kami memeriksa file-file yang diberikan Karin-nee. Ada SANGAT BANYAK data yang kudapat darinya. Setelah data dalam format .zip itu di- _extract_ , kapasitas memorinya bahkanmelebihi total memori laptopku. _Cuma sedikit katanya?_

"Di data yang ini dikatakan kalau satu-satunya cara membunuh hunters adalah dengan memenggal atau menghancurkan kepala mereka. Tapi data yang ini mengatakan kalau memukul kepalanya saja cukup untuk membunuhnya. Apa data ini pernah diuji?" gumam Sasuke.

"Setidaknya ini bisa jadi referensi untuk kedepannya." Ujarku. Kami kembali membaca data-data yang lain.

"Disini disebutkan bahwa Hunters masih bisa beregenerasi selagi otak mereka masih hidup. Berarti satu-satunya kelemahan mereka memang kepala." Ujar Hinata.

"Di akademi kita sama sekali tidak pernah diajarkan ini." gumamku. Pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Haruno-senpai bersama Naruko.

"Kami kembali. Ini minuman yang kalian pesan." Ujar Haruno-senpai.

"Maaf merepotkan, senpai."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang sibuk juga kalian kok. Jadi setidaknya kami bisa membantu."

Aku kembali menatap layar komputer. Data ini biarpun (kata Karin-nee) belum lengkap, sebenarnya ini sudah menutupi ketidaktahuan kami tentang hunters selama ini.

"Ne, aku dari kemarin ingin bertanya ini pada guru." Sela Naruko.

"Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan senjata api untuk melawan Hunters? Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah kan?"

"Ah, di akademi cabang Tokyo tidak dijelaskan ya?"

"Tidak. Mereka cuma bilang begini 'Tugas kalian hanya perlu membunuh mereka. Jangan banyak tanya hal-hal tidak penting!' begitu."

"Pakai senjata api itu… gimana ya…? Itu sulit." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka bisa mencium bau mesiu dari jarak yang sangat jauh." Jawabku.

"Dulu pernah dicoba menembak mereka dengan sniper dari jarak lima kilometer dan mereka tahu." Tambah Haruno-senpai.

"Wegh! Yang benar saja!"

"Dan bukan cuma senjata api, busur dan panah juga tidak terlalu efektif melawan hunters. Butuh waktu untuk menembakkan busur agar tepat mengenai otak hunters. Serangan yang dilancarkan bukan cuma dimaksudkan untuk menghancurkan kepala. Tapi target utama adalah otak mereka. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan bisa beregenerasi. Itu kata data yang kami dapat. Tapi karena otak mereka kecil, belum tentu panah yang menembus kepala mereka mengenai otak. Karena itu jarang ada Knight yang memakai busur panah atau _crossbow_." Sambungku.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Bukannya saat kita ikut bertempur dulu kau memakai musket, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Senapan Musket buatan Hyuuga Minamoto bukanlah musket biasa. Musket yang kugunakan waktu itu menggunakan prinsip pelontar yang mirip dengan _railgun_. Tanpa mesiu. Dan peluru yang ditembakkannya juga terbuat dari bahan khusus. Karena itu saat kutembakkan Hunters yang kutembak langsung meledak. Jadi tidak masalah." Jawab Hinata.

"Tunggu, tidak menggunakan mesiu… kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita usulkan saja senjata buatan Hyuuga Minamoto pada petinggi Knight?" tanya Naruko.

"Sebelumnya pernah diusulkan. Tapi petinggi-petinggi kolot itu tidak percaya pada kemampuan Hyuuga Minamoto. Karena itu cuma beberapa orang yang mau menggunakan senapan musket buatannya." Jawab Hinata. Jarang sekali mendengar Hinata bicara sepanjang ini.

"Uuuh, Naruto. mungkin kau harus melihat ini…" sela Sasuke.

Aku memperhatikan layar laptop Sasuke. Terdapat gambar bagian dalam hunters yang (menurut _caption_ pada gambarnya) baru diambil. Gambar isi perut hunters ( _HOOOOEEEEEKKKK!_ _Author muntah_ …). Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh…

"Sasuke, kau yakin foto ini bukan edit-an?" tanyaku.

"Aku yakin ini bukan edit-an." Bantahnya.

"Bohong… jadi maksudnya selama ini Hunters yang kita perangi tidak memiliki organ dalam!?" seru Haruno-senpai.

Ya, foto isi perut hunter ini tidak ada organ dalam. Hanya ada potongan daging berdarah.

"Darimana mereka bisa dapat foto ini?" tanya Naruko (yang baru kembali dari toilet habis muntah).

"Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu…" jawabku menahan perutku.

"Apa ini harus kita laporkan ke kepala sekolah?" tanya Haruno-senpai.

"… kurasa lebih baik kita simpan dulu data ini. Saat Karin-nee mengirim pesan lagi, akan kuberikan data-data ini ke kepala sekolah." Aku menutup semua _window_ di komputer Sasuke dan mencabut kabel LAN-nya.

"Lebih baik kita laporkan ini segera! Kalau tidak—

"Kita akan baik-baik saja. Kepala sekolah punya koneksi langsung ke petinggi Knight. Tapi aku tidak mempercayai para petinggi. Lebih baik kita simpan ini dulu." Aku menyela Sasuke.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita simpan data ini di tempat yang aman. Komputer dan laptopku tidak aman. Jadi dimana kita akan simpan?" tanyaku.

"Hamba akan membeli _harddisk_ baru dan mengamankannya dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi dan mengirimnya ke kediaman Hyuuga. Disana tempat paling aman." Usul Hinata.

"Y-ya… kalau cuma disimpan di HDD lain aku yakin. Tapi apa kau yakin akan mengirimnya ke rumahmu?" tanyaku.

"Jangan khawatir. Kakak sepupu hamba yang akan mengurus segalanya."

"Kakak sepupu?"

"Ya. Beliau akan datang besok siang. Kita akan bertemu dengannya di Hotel Grand Alpha."

"Geh!? Hotel bintang tujuh itu!?" seru Haruno-senpai terkejut.

"Kita semua yang hadir di ruangan ini diharapkan untuk ikut menemui beliau." Sambung Hinata.

 **\+ Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy +**

Hinata tidak pernah bilang apa-apa soal sepupunya adalah Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga Neji. Sekali lagi, HYUUGA NEJI.

Beliau adalah _programmer_ jenius yang menciptakan android khusus yang memancarkan gelombang sonar di bawah laut dan mampu mengangkat beban berat. Android inilah yang menemukan korban kapal selam yang terjebak di reruntuhan bawah laut saat gempa di Tokyo empat tahun lalu. Selain itu beliau juga membantu pendirian perusahaan telekomunikasi Namikaze.

"Jadi, apa yang diperlukan sepupuku tersayang?" tanya Neji saat kami tiba di kamar VVVIP-nya di lantai paling atas.

" _Ani-ue_ , kami membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengamankan data dalam HDD ini." pinta Hinata.

"Boleh kulihat isinya?" aku mengangguk. Neji membukanya dan memeriksa isinya.

"Kenapa diamankan? Bukan diberikan ke petinggi Knight?" tanya Neji.

"Ani-ue pasti tahu kenapa." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Yah, keluarga Hyuuga tidak mempercayai para petinggi kolot bau tanah itu. Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku meragukan adik sepupuku tercinta?" _adik sepupu tercinta katanya…_ "Kalau begitu harap tunggu sebentar… selesai."

"Eh? Udah selesai? Cepatnya…" seru Sasuke.

"Begitulah. Sekarang HDD ini hanya bisa dibuka oleh mereka yang tahu _password-_ nya—itu berarti kalian dan aku sendiri. Tapi ingat, kalau salah memasukkan _password_ -nya sekali saja, virus akan menghancurkan HDD ini dan mustahil untuk mengembalikannya." Neji menyerahkan HDD itu kembali pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san." Aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Panggil aku onii-sama, Naruto-kun."

"Eh? Anda tahu saya?" ujarku kaget.

"Haha, mana ada yang tidak kenal putra pemilik perusahaan Telekomunikasi terbesar di Jepang!"

"Eh? Maksudnya…?"

"Lho? Malah tanya balik. Berarti kamu belum bertemu Minato-san ya? Ah sudahlah. Nanti juga kalian bertemu."

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya ingat ibuku berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Itu saja." Ujarku sambil mengelus belakang kepalaku.

"Pokoknya begitulah. Kalau kalian butuh sesuatu lagi datang saja. Aku masih di sini untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Ujar Neji. Kami lalu pamit.

 **\+ Konoha** _ **Knight**_ **'s Academy +**

Tiga hari kemudian aku kembali mendapat e-mail dari perdana menteri Jepang.

[ _Serahkan data yang diberikan Uzumaki Karin kalau ingin dia selamat._ ] Pesan yang singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Bagaimana ini…?" aku bingung harus apa. Tidak mungkin aku menyerahkannya begitu saja! Tapi kalau tidak kuberikan, Karin-nee…

"Naruto-sama, Neji-niisama ingin bicara." Hinata menyerahkan ponselnya padaku.

"Iya, Naruto di sini."

" _Sepertinya keadaan jadi sulit, Naruto-kun."_

"Maksudnya?"

" _Kamu pasti dapat e-mail dari perdana menteri kan? Aku juga dapat. Beliau minta aku memberi tahu password pembuka HDD berisi data penelitian Karin-san."_

"… bagaimana ini, Neji-san? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana…"

"… _apa kamu ingin menyerahkannya?"_

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini data yang dikumpulkan Karin-nee selama perjalanannya! Karin-nee dan teman-teman pasti melalui perjalanan yang sulit demi data penelitian ini! Mana mungkin aku memberikan data ini secara percuma!"

" _Kalau begitu jangan berikan. Gampang kan?"_

"Tapi Karin-nee…"

PEEP! Sebuah e-mail masuk ke laptopku. Aku membukanya dan membaca,

[ _Cukup serahkan HDD-nya dan kakakmu akan selamat._ ]

" _Kamu dapat e-mail juga ya, Naruto-kun?"_

"… ya."

" _Sepertinya pembicaraan kita berhasil disadap. Kita bicara lagi nanti._ " Telpon diputus. Aku menyerahkan kembali ponsel ke Hinata.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan, Naruto-sama?"

"… entahlah… aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana…"

PEEP! Sebuah e-mail kembali masuk. Aku ragu membukanya, karena bisa saja dari perdana menteri lagi. Tapi e-mail itu tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri.

[ _Kita bertemu nanti di_ Le Blanc café _jam 3. Ajak Hinata dan Sasuke-san._

 _Neji_ ]

Ternyata e-mail dari Neji-san. Tapi kenapa dia ingin mengajak Hinata dan Sasuke? Aku membalas e-mailnya.

[ _Kenapa mengajak Sasuke dan Hinata?_ ]

PEEP! Balasannya masuk bahkan lebih cepat dari kecepatanku mengetik.

[ _Kau akan tahu nanti._ ]

Chapter 4 : END

A/N :

 **Sepertinya konflik makin sulit nih… Karin tertangkap, sekarang perdana menteri malah minta data penelitian Karin. Ada apa dengan perdana menteri? Sebelumnya dia sudah memerintahkan bahkan menyuap Naruto untuk tidak mencari Karin. Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto? Kenapa perdana menteri ingin mencegah Naruto menemukan Karin dan meminta data penelitian Karin? Harap bersabar. Jadi anak kuliahan itu ga mudah loh…**

 **Dan lagi,**

 **Untuk pertama kalinya sejak saya menulis di FFn,**

 **SAYA DAPAT FLAME! Mwahaha, actually, I'm not even mad. saya dapat flame dari pembaca tanpa akun yang mengatasnamakan dirinya** O'grady. **dia menulis :** jelek ancur bgt fic nya woy babi.. **Begitu. Saya tidak pernah mempedulikan komentar buruk orang lain tentang karya saya. Bagi saya komentar buruk atau kritikan dari orang lain adalah cambuk motivasi agar saya dapat berkarya lebih baik. Tapi, ini mah ga bisa dibilang cambuk motivasi ya...**

 **Terima kasih pada para pembaca yang sudah me-review dengan baik. Untuk beberapa minggu atau bulan kedepan saya istirahat dari menulis dulu. Jangan khawatir, saya masih akan melanjutkan menulis. Saya cuma butuh istirahat dari menulis. Beberapa minggu atau bulan lagi chapter 5 akan update kok. Disaat saya mengupdate chapter ini, chapter 5 sudah dikerjakan 20% lebih.**

 **Pamit dulu, sampai jumpa beberapa bulan lagi!**

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 5 :

Is that you, _nee-chan_?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Is that you, _nee-chan_?

 **Karena beberapa hal, sekarang saya, Shikato Fizan, yang mengupload fic ini untuk sepupu saya tercinta, fazrulz21.**

 _Author's note from beloved_ fazrulz21 _:_

 **Saya sedang sekarat sekarang.**

 **Haha, becanda kok. Saya baru keluar rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu dan kembali ke kota tercinta Pekanbaru Kota Bertuah (konon pulak betuah…) dengan selamat. Tapi serius, terima kasih kepada siapapun bangsat terkutuk bin bajingan sialan yang memberikan izin pada perusahaan pembakar lahan, sekarang saya mendapat pengobatan dan dirawat (lagi) di rumah sakit. Dulu saya juga udah sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit yang sama. Sampai dokter dan perawat di sini udah kenal saya. Haha, jadilah sekarang saya tengah terbaring dengan keadaan setengah lemas dan masih batuk-batuk sedikit. Nggak, nggak. Bukan kanker kok. Kata dokter baru gejala ISPA. Tapi udah parah banget. Makanya sampai dirawat. Mudah-mudahan kita yang di Riau, Sumatera Selatan, Jambi, Bengkulu, Kalimantan, dan daerah-daerah lain yang saya tak tahu tekena jerebu bisa kembali menghirup oksigen tanpa harus membayar 800 ribu untuk satu tabung oksigen. #MasihMelawanAsap #RevolusiLangitBiru**

 **Jam dinding di kamar saat ini menunjukkan pukul 2.44 PM tanggal 15 Oktober 2015 saat saya selesai mengedit chapter ini. Saya minta tolong ke sepupu saya untuk meng-update chapter ini karena laptop saya tidak mendeteksi adanya** _ **hotspot**_ **internet rumah.**

 **Di chapter ini akan ada kembali pertempuran melawan Hunters. Di chapter ini Naruto akhirnya akan bertemu dengan sang kakak tercinta, Karin! Yaaay~! Bagaimana ceritanya? Selamat membaca!**

 **STORY START!**

 _Le Blanc café_ pulau Yuusha, jam 3 sore,

Sesuai permintaan Neji-san, aku membawa serta Sasuke dan Hinata. Dan di sana bukan cuma kami berempat, ada seorang pria berambut putih panjang dan… memakai… _make up kabuki…_? Orang aneh?

"Ah, kalian sudah datang. Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai—

"Ah, sebelum itu, Neji. Mungkin lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diri dulu?" pria tua itu memotong Neji-san.

"Ah, silahkan."

"Namaku Jiraiya. Aku mata-mata yang bekerja untuk keluarga Namikaze. Ya, itu keluargamu, Naruto." ujar pria tua itu.

"Eh? Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan—

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak! Sudah jelas kau adalah putra Minato dan Kushina! Kau sudah bertemu kakakmu kan?" aku mengangguk, "Mungkin untuk lebih jelasnya aku kapan-kapan akan membawamu ke rumah nanti." Ujarnya lagi.

"Oke, kesampingkan itu dulu. Naruto-kun, apa kau membawa HDD-nya?" tanya Neji-san.

"Ada pada Hinata." jawabku. Hinata menyerahkan HDD itu dan Neji-san membukanya. "Ano… Neji-san…?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan, panggil aku "onii-sama", Naruto-kun." potong Neji-san.

"Eh, tapi… aku…"

"Jangan begitu. Toh nanti kita juga akan jadi keluarga."

BRAK! Hinata menggebrak meja. Wajahnya memerah. _Entah kenapa, dia terlihat sangat imut…_

"Ani-ue! Serius! Kita disini bukan untuk main-main!" Hinata yang biasanya bicara dengan nada datar, menghardik Neji-san.

"Haha, jangan terlalu serius begitu, Hinata sayang. Lagipula kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau—

"HAWAWAWAWAWA!" Hinata langsung membungkam mulut Neji-san dengan rapiernya.

"Haha, oke, oke, aku serius. Sekarang, kita lihat di data yang ini." Neji-san membuka salah satu data yang belum kami periksa sebelumnya. Terlihat gambar sketsa Hunters dan bagan-bagannya. Bukan hanya itu, ada juga foto beberapa orang memakai jaket lab yang terlihat membedah sesosok manusia berukuran sangat besar. Kalau diperkirakan mungkin tingginya sekitar dua meter lebih.

"Ini…?" Sasuke memperhatikan gambar tersebut.

"Ya. Tepat seperti dugaan Jiraiya-sama. Sepertinya Hunters adalah makhluk hasil percobaan ilegal. Dan inilah yang harus kita selidiki lebih jauh lagi." ujar Neji-san. Ia membuka data lainnya.

"Ah, ini gambar isi perut Hunter kemarin!" seruku.

"Jadi mereka tidak punya organ dalam?" tanya Jiraiya. Neji-san menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ini sebenarnya foto dokumentasi percobaan pembuatan Hunters. Saat ini mereka sedang mengganti organ dalam Hunters dengan yang lebih kuat."

"EH!?" seruku, Sasuke, dan Hinata.

"Ah, mungkin sebaiknya kita mengajak yang lain juga…" keluh Neji-san.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita panggil saja mereka?" usul Hinata.

"Tidak perlu. Mereka sudah disini." Tepat setelah Jiraiya berkata begitu, di meja belakangku terdengar suara orang batuk. Dan suara ini sangat khas, menurutku.

"Sejak kapan kalian disana, Naruko?"

Ya, suara batuk itu adalah suara Naruko. Selain itu aku sudah curiga dengan dua cabang rambut itu. Dan bukan cuma Naruko. Haruno-senpai, Kiba, juga Shino (yang benar saja…) juga ada.

"A-ahahahaha~ ketahuan deh~!" Naruko menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga seharusnya kita menyamar." Gumam Shino.

"Bukannya itu jadi tambah mencurigakan?" timpal Kiba.

"Maaf, Uzumaki-san. Tapi mereka bersikeras ingin ikut saat melihat kalian keluar sore ini." Haruno-senpai membungkukkan badannya. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Kalian semua… dasar…"

PIPIPIPIPIPI~!

Ponsel Sasuke, Hinata, dan Haruno-senpai berbunyi. Mereka membaca pesan yang masuk dan membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Hunters ditemukan di gurun Ikigimo! Kita diperintahkan menghadap kepala sekolah segera!"

 **=-=Konoha's Academy for Knights=-=**

Seperti yang dikatakan Haruno-senpai, kami yang pernah satu tim sebelumnya diminta menghadap kepala sekolah. Kali ini kami mendapat dua anggota baru, Naruko dan satu murid perempuan yang tidak kukenal. Dia berasal dari Prancis. Ciri khasnya adalah rambut putihnya yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari, dan mata merahnya yang menyala seperti nyala api.

"Baiklah, seperti yang sudah diberitahukan lewat Haruno-san, kalian akan dikirim ke gurun Ikigimo. Dilaporkan sampai saat ini belum ada korban. Kali ini kita akan mencoba menangkap dan meneliti mereka. Tugas kalian adalah mengalihkan perhatian Hunters untuk masuk perangkap yang sudah disiapkan. Kalian akan diantar pada 0900 besok. Sekarang bubar!"

"Dimengerti!" kami membubarkan diri. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kami dikirim ke Gobi, sekarang kami kembali dikirim ke gurun?

Di jalan kembali ke asrama,

"Naruto-sama, apa anda akan memakai pedang yang kemarin?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Memang kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Hamba sarankan anda menggunakan senjata yang lebih panjang. Pada pertempuran sebelumnya, anda melawan Hunter yang menggunakan tongkat sebagai senjata. Bisa jadi kita akan menghadapi lawan yang sama kuat atau bahkan lebih kuat darinya dan menggunakan senjata panjang. Akan lebih efektif kalau anda juga menggunakan senjata yang panjang seperti tombak atau naginata." Ujar Hinata panjang lebar. Aku menggeleng.

"Bukannya tidak bisa atau tidak mau. Hanya saja aku merasa lebih nyaman menggunakan pedang. Aku bisa menggunakan tombak ganda, tapi aku merasa kurang puas menggunakannya. Sampai saat ini pedanglah yang bisa kuanggap perpanjangan diriku sendiri." Ujarku.

"Maksud anda?"

"Guruku mengajarkan bahwa " _Senjatamu adalah perpanjangan dirimu. Jika kau tidak merasa nyaman dengannya berarti itu bukan perpanjangan dirimu melainkan pengganggu dirimu. Gunakan senjata yang sesuai kehendakmu dan senjata itu tidak akan menjadi penganggu_." begitu." Ujarku.

Memang dulu aku pernah belajar memakai tombak dan tongkat. Dan rasanya tidak seseru mengayunkan pedang.

"Kalau anda berkata begitu, hamba tidak bisa membantah." Ujar Hinata pasrah. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke asrama. Hanya saja di perjalanan telingaku menangkap suara-suara tidak menyenangkan.

' _Lihat itu. Dia cuma rank-D tapi ditunjuk untuk misi ke Ikigimo. Aku kan rank-A, lebih tinggi darinya!'_

' _Katanya dia murid kepercayaan kepala sekolah. Kalau begitu kita ini apa? Apa kepala sekolah tidak mempercayai kita?'_

' _Jangan-jangan dia mempengaruhi Uchiha-sama untuk membujuk kepala sekolah agar dia bisa ikut misi!'_

' _Dasar menjijikkan! Padahal baru sekali menang latih tanding, tapi lagaknya benar-benar membuatku muak!'_

' _Kuharap dia mati di Ikigimo!'_

Dan ada beberapa bisikan lain yang tidak kumengerti bahasanya. Semua bisikan tadi datang dari murid perempuan. Wajar mereka membenciku. Aku laki-laki, ras yang direndahkan di akademi ini. Biarpun ketua OSIS adalah laki-laki, Itachi-san adalah satu-satunya anggota OSIS laki-laki. Jadi tetap saja laki-laki adalah ras terkucilkan.

Di depan pintu masuk gedung asrama, kami dicegat seseorang.

"Bisa kita bicara, _Monsieur_ Uzumaki?" tanyanya. Sulit bagiku mendengarnya bicara karena aksen Prancis-nya tercampur. (Bahasa pengantar untuk akademi adalah Bahasa Inggris. Jadi semua murid wajib bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.)

"Ah, kau murid yang satu tim dengan kami kan? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Namaku Fleur Francois, asal Prancis. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu boleh?"

"… boleh saja. Tanya apa?"

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Sejak awal masuk akademi, kau sama sekali tidak pernah bertarung serius kecuali saat melawan senior kelas 3-A. Selain daripada itu kau tidak pernah memperlihatkan kemampuanmu sebenarnya. Siapa kau yang sebenarnya?" memang benar, satu-satunya saat aku bertarung serius adalah saat melawan Haruno-senpai di ujian kenaikan kelas. Bahkan saat melawan Hinata dan hunter di gurun Gobi aku tidak serius.

"… jujur aku sendiri tidak tertarik dengan banyak hal di dunia selain _game_. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak pernah serius menanggapi hal." Ujarku bercanda. Francois malah menamparku.

"Kau bilang kau tidak tertarik dengan hal selain _game_? Itulah kenapa kau diremehkan! Kau tahu murid-murid yang tahu kau diikut sertakan dalam misi ini berharap kau mati!?" serunya. Aku mengelus pipiku yang memerah.

"Aku tahu itu. Justru itu aku tidak punya niat untuk mati dan kembali ke akademi untuk menunjukkan pada mereka kalau laki-laki itu kuat."

"… kau benar-benar… aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa tentangmu…"

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan orang yang belum terlalu kukenal. Tapi setidaknya mengetahui kalian yang sebenarnya saja sudah cukup. Itu saja. Aku pergi dulu." Francois berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan aku dan Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata. kenapa tadi kau tidak menahan tamparannya? Biasanya kalau aku kenapa-kenapa kau pasti selalu melindungiku."

"… tidak tahu." Hinata berlalu begitu saja.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya? Tunggu, Hinata!"

 **=-=Konoha's Academy for Knights=-=**

Kami diberangkatkan ke Tokyo. Di sana kami diberi instruksi kemana akan menggiring para hunters tersebut dan menangkap mereka. Kami tidak diperintahkan untuk membunuh mereka kecuali dalam keadaan mendesak. Diperkirakan ada 15 hunters yang berada disana. Korban jiwa sampai saat ini belum ada. Para hunters itu berjalan perlahan tapi tak tentu ke arah Tokyo. Skenario terburuknya, kalau mereka sampai di Tokyo, kami benar-benar harus membunuh mereka tanpa sisa.

"Itu rencana kita nanti. Ingat, jangan sampai kita masuk skenario terburuk. Ikigimo adalah panggung kita! Kitalah yang menentukan skenarionya!" seru Haruno-senpai memberi motivasi. Kami balas berseru dengan semangat. Dengan ditambah dua orang anggota, kami yakin kami bisa menjalankan rencana ini dengan baik.

Kami diberangkatkan ke gurun Ikigimo dengan truk bak terbuka (atau bahasa kerennya truk _pick-up_ ). Yang menunggu di jebakan adalah sekelompok Knight veteran dan beberapa peneliti. Kami diperintahkan menangkap semua hunters yang ada di sana. Menurut laporan tim pengintai, hanya ada 15 hunters di lokasi. Kami harus menangkap semuanya. Kalau masuk skenario terburuk, kami harus membunuh semuanya.

Gurun Ikigimo. Terletak kurang lebih 100 km dari ibukota Tokyo. Ada alasan kenapa gurun ini dinamakan "organ dalam". Dulunya ini adalah padang rumput luas. Tapi sejak perang melawan hunters dimulai, daerah ini menjadi gersang dan panas sehingga menjadi seperti ini. dan dikarenakan dulu belum diketahui cara membunuh hunters yang efektif, organ dalam para Knight berhamburan dan berserakan di gurun ini. Cerita yang mengerikan memang. Aku berharap organ dalamku tidak berserakan di gurun ini.

Truk berhenti dan kami diturunkan di dekat jejeran batu-batu besar. Dari sini kami bisa melihat beberapa hunters berkeliaran. Benar kata tim pengintai, jumlah mereka hanya 15. Mereka juga tidak terlihat menggunakan senjata besar.

"Oke, sesuai rencana. Hyuuga-san, silahkan." Kami menutup telinga. Hinata lalu menembakkan senapan musket-nya ke udara. Terdengarlah suara letusan yang membuat hunters yang tadinya cuma berkeliling tidak jelas, berbalik dan mengejar ke arah kami.

Dengan cepat. Sangat cepat.

"Kiba, Sekarang!" aku memberi aba-aba ke Kiba yang berada di balik batu lain. Dia juga ikut menembakkan senapannya. Hunters itu terlihat bingung. Mereka pun berpencar. Beberapa mengejar kelompok Haruno-senpai, beberapa mengejar kelompok Kiba.

Rencana kami sederhana. Masing-masing dari kami membawa senjata api bersura keras. Kami memancing mereka dan membuat mereka mengejar kami. Kami membagi ke dua kelompok untuk membingungkan mereka dan mengulur waktu. Dua kelompok ini nantinya juga akan berpencar sampai akhirnya satu orang yang akan menggiring satu-dua hunter. Rencana sederhana yang beresiko nyawa kalau sampai gagal.

"Kelompok Kiba, pergi ke runtuhan tebing di selatan! Buat mereka berputar si sana sementara Shino menyiapkan jebakan penahan! Kelompok Haruno-senpai! Kita akan memutari sisi lain runtuhan tebing! Dari sini kita berpencar dengan kelompok Kiba! rencana penguluran, DIMULAI!" aku memberi komando. Kelompok Kiba ada Shino, Fleur Francois, Naruko, dan Kiba sendiri. Kelompokku ada aku sendiri, Haruno-senpai, Hinata, dan Sasuke. Saat berpencar nanti jadinya Naruko dengan Shino, Kiba dengan Francois, aku dengan Sasuke, dan Hinata dengan Haruno-senpai.

Aku berlari paling depan diikuti oleh Sasuke. Haruno-senpai dan Hinata sudah bersiap akan memisahkan diri. Sasuke menggenggam _handgun-_ nya. Bersiap hendak menembak—

JLEB!

Sebelum tangannya terkena panah dari belakang.

Betapa terkejutnya kami saat melihat salah satu hunter memegang busur panah. Ini tidak ada dalam rencana semula!

"Haruno-senpai! Hunters di belakang menggunakan panah! Sasuke kena panah! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" tanyaku. Kami terpaksa berkumpul kembali.

 _[Lapor, ketua! Hunters dis… menggunakan_ crossbow _dan …mbak Naruko! Bag…na!? Apa … tetap pada rencana …mula!?]_ tanya Kiba lewat _intercom_. Suaranya terdengar putus-putus dan tidak jelas.

"Cih! Kita sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau akan jadi begini. Skenario terburuk kedua muncul! Habisi mereka semua tanpa sisa!"

Dengan komando itu, kami membalikkan badan dan menarik senjata masing-masing.

Sialnya, hunters sialan itu juga berbalik badan dan lari.

"Mereka lari! Kita kejar?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan! Bisa jadi ini perangkap mereka. Bagaimana disana, Kiba?" tanyaku. Tapi tidak ada balasan.

"Kiba, tolong jawab! Bagaimana keadaan disana?" yang terdengar hanya suara putus-putus.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi Shino!" timpal Sasuke.

"Sepertinya komunikasi di sini terganggu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin!? _Intercom_ buatan Kotetsu-san tidak mungkin rusak!" ujar Haruno-senpai kesal.

"Hunters itu tidak terlihat lagi. Bagaimana sekarang, senpai?" tanya Hinata.

"Kita harus berkumpul dengan kelompok Inuzuka-kun. Kalau keadaannya sudah begini, seharusnya kita tidak berpencar tadi…" gumam Haruno-senpai.

DOR! Terdengar suara tembakan dari balik salah satu batu besar di depan kami. Kami melihat Francois sedang membalut luka di betis Naruko. Kiba sedang bertarung dengan satu hunter bersenjatakan pedang pendek. Sasuke dan Hinata pun membantunya. Dan Shino yang… astaga!

"Shino! Kenapa tanganmu—

"Tidak apa-apa! Cuma luka kecil—

"LUKA KECIL GUNDULMU!? KAU KEHILANGAN TANGAN KIRIMU BODOH!" hardik Haruno-senpai. Baru kali ini kudengar dia menggunakan bahasa kasar.

"Maaf, aku lengah. Kupikir hunter itu tidak membawa senjata besar. Ternyata dia membawa pedang pendek." Ujar Shino.

"Dimana hunter yang membawa crossbow kata Kiba tadi?" tanyaku. Shino menunjuk ke jebakan senar yang dibuatnya tadi. Terdapat potongan daging—HOEK!

"Setidaknya kita berhasil menahan yang satu itu." Ujar Francois yang selesai membalut luka Naruko.

"Naru-chan, bagaimana dengan kalian? Dimana hunters yang mengejar kalian?" tanya Naruko.

"Kabur. Tadinya mereka mengejar kami. Kemudian satu dari mereka memanah tangan kanan Sasuke. Saat berbalik ingin menyerang, mereka berbalik kabur." Jawabku.

"Mereka kabur? Yang benar saja! Sepanjang sejarah belum ada hunters yang berbalik dari manusia!" seru Francois.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya. Sekarang kita bantu Kiba dulu—

"Hunters! Yang mengejar kita tadi kembali datang!" seru Sasuke. Bukan cuma yang mengejar kami tadi, tapi juga beberapa hunters lainnya. Dihadapan kami sekarang ada sepuluh hunters.

"Cih! Satu saja sudah merepotkan. Sekarang sepuluh!?" umpat Kiba.

"Serahkan yang di sini padaku." Francois maju kedepan. Ia membuka jubahnya dan—WHAT DAFUQ!?

DORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDOR—

Rentetan peluru menyembur dari P90 _Sub-Machine Gun Custom_ dengan tambahan _magazine_ lebih panjang dan satu _Assault Rifle_ yang tidak kuketahui namanya di tangan Francois. Bukan cuma itu, di tubuhnya masih ada beberapa senjata api lainnya seperti L115A1 _Magnum Sniper Rifle, Walther PPK Handgun, Colt Phyton Handgun, Glock Custom Handgun_ dengan _Dot Sight_ , serta _M4-A1 Custom_ dengan tambahan _Scope_ dan _Laser Sight_. Masih banyak senjata api lainnya yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Setiap satu senjata kehabisan amunisi, dia langsung mengambil senjata lainnya. Sekarang aku tahu dari mana asal suara tembakan tadi.

"HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI!—" dan kata-kata umpatan kasar dalam bahasa Prancis keluar dari mulutnya. Semua hunters tadi pun mati. Selongsong peluru berserakan di sekitar Francois. Dia bernapas terengah-engah. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia masih belum puas menembak.

"F-Franc— _Madam_ _é_ Francois…?" kuberanikan diri memanggilnya. Dia melirikku dengan tatapan menakutkan. Kemudian dia tersadar, wajahnya memerah, dan dia pun menutupi wajahnya.

"… jangan bilang ini ke orang-orang disekolah. Oke?" Ujarnya pada kami. Aku cuma mengangguk kecil.

Satu hal yang terlintas dipikiranku, _'Kawaii…'_

 **=-=Konoha's Academy for Knights=-=**

Setelah membalut lengan Shino, kami mengirimnya kembali ke camp bersama Naruko. Sedangkan kami mencari hunters lain dan membunuhnya. Tadi sudah sebelas hunters yang dibunuh. Tinggal empat lagi. Sayangnya yang empat ekor ini terlalu cepat. Hinata bahkan kesulitan menyerangnya sampai harus menggunakan kedua pedangnya. Aku pun juga sudah mengeluarkan kedua pedangku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerangnya. Kiba juga kelelahan. Francois tidak bisa menembaknya karena mereka terlalu cepat. Akibatnya, dia sekarang kehabisan amunisi. Sasuke tidak bisa apa-apa karena dia penyerang tipe _power_. Bukan _speed_. Dan Haruno-senpai sudah kehilangan tombaknya yang patah. Kalau begini malah kami yang bakal dihabisi. Seharunya tadi Naruko yang bersama kami…

"Sialan! Mereka terlalu cepat!" umpat Kiba.

"Dan kita kalah jumlah." Tambahku.

"Ditambah dengan keadaan kita saat ini. ini sudah lebih parah dari skenario terburuk untuk kita." Sambung Haruno-senpai pula.

Hunters di depan kami melihat kami seperti mangsa. Senjata mereka—pedang pendek, panah, belati, dan cakar besi—disiagakan menghadap kami. Satu hunter yang paling besar diantara mereka tiba-tiba menerjang ke arah kami. Hinata langsung menahan dan menepis pedangnya. Francois ikut menerjang kedepan dengan bayonet di sniper rifle-nya. Francois lumayan cepat, tapi tidak cukup cepat.

Dan saat itulah, bala bantuan berupa Hyuuga Hiashi datang.

" _Chichi-ue_!?" seru Hinata terkejut.

"Kalian semua mundur! Biar kami yang tangani ini." beliau mengangkat tangannya, dan terdengarlah suara tembakan dari atas batu yang mengelilingi kami. Semua hunters didepan kami langsung mati terkena tembakan.

"Whoa…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut kami melihat betapa hebatnya tim sniper yang dipimpin Hiashi-sama.

"Kita kembali sekarang." Ujar Hiashi-sama dan memimpin kami ke mobil pengangkut dan membawa kami ke _camp_.

 **=-=Konoha's Academy for Knights=-=**

"Tugas kita belum selesai. Mata-mata kita membawa informasi baru. Mereka menemukan sebuah gedung tua di Shanghai yang dicurigai berisi hunters. Kita tidak tahu berapa hunters yang ada didalam. Karena itu kita akan meledakkan gedung itu." Ujar Komandan yang memimpin kami, Komandan Izumo.

Salah satu Knight mengangkat tangan, "Apa cuma itu informasi yang kita dapat?"

"Sayangnya iya. Tidak ada kepastian, tapi kita tidak akan mengorbankan pasukan kita ataupun murid akademi hanya untuk menyusupi gedung itu." Jawab Komandan.

Kiba ikut bertanya, "Sebelumnya maaf, tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengawasi gedung itu dulu? Bisa saja yang didalamnya adalah penduduk sipil."

"Kami mengusahakan untuk tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu. Jadi para petinggi memerintahkan kami untuk menghancurkan gedung itu bersama apapun yang ada didalamnya."

BRAK!

Di sebelahku Hiashi-sama menggebrak mejanya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! Kita masih belum tahu pasti apa yang di sana itu manusia atau hunters!"

"Saya setuju dengan Hyuuga-sama. Kita harus mendapat kepastian kalau tidak mau nama besar Knight tercoreng karena salah informasi." Ujar salah satu Knight. kalau tidak salah namanya Sergio Markovich, lulusan Akademi Rusia.

"Kalau begitu apa anda akan kesana dan mengawasinya, Tuan Markovich?" tanya Komandan Izumo.

"Biar aku saja." Seseorang masuk tenda. Ternyata Jiraiya-san.

"Jiraiya-sama!? Kenapa anda disini?" tanya Hiashi-san.

"Membawakan sesuatu untuk kelompok R-08. Tapi itu bisa menyusul. Aku akan ke Shanghai dan kembali membawa informasi yang pasti. Apa ada yang keberatan?" tanya beliau. Seorang Knight mengangkat tangannya.

"Saya tidak setuju. Kita tidak bisa mengirim _Signore_ Jiraiya hanya untuk itu. Setidaknya biar saya saja yang—

"Anda dibutuhkan di _camp_ , _Signore_ Julio. Justru mengirim anda malah merepotkan Komandan Tinggi cabang Italia." Potong Jiraiya-sama. "Sekarang, kelompok R-08 ikuti aku ke tenda K-9." Jiraiya-sama membawa kami ke tenda perlengkapan. Di sana terdapat beberapa kotak kayu. Sepertinya berisi senjata dan amunisi.

"Apa ini perlengkapan baru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Kalian akan membutuhkan ini untuk besok." Jawab Jiraiya-sama.

Sasuke mendapat pedang dan perisai baru. Perisainya lebih kecil dari yang biasa dia pakai. Haruno-senpai mendapat tombak baru dengan bilah lebih panjang. Hinata diberikan senjata baru. Bukan rapier tapi sejenis pedang dengan bilah lebih lebar dan melengkung. Sejenis _cutlass_ mungkin? Francois mendapat amunisi lengkap dengan beberapa senjata baru yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Kiba mendapat _gauntlet_ baru yang lebih kecil tapi fiturnya sama dengan yang lama. Sedangkan aku mendapat… sepasang _gunblade_.

"Jiraiya-sama, ini…?"

"Itu punya ayahmu, Naruto."

Aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Kuambil pedang unik itu dan kulihat seksama. _Gunblade_ berwarna biru dengan laras _single barrel_ sepanjang 60 cm. Di popor senapannya terukir nama [Namikaze Minato]. Bilah pedangnya terdapat sepanjang larasnya dan berakhir di dekat pelatuknya. Amunisinya adalah peluru angin bertekanan tinggi yang dipompa lewat ventilasi di bagian bawah-belakang popornya ke kompressor bertekanan tinggi di _body_ -nya. Dengan kata lain, selama ada angin, senjata ini tidak akan pernah kehabisan amunisi.

"Kenapa aku diberikan pedang ini?" tanyaku. Jiraiya-sama hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ano, Jiraiya-sama, tadi anda bilang kami akan membutuhkan ini untuk besok. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Haruno-senpai.

"Gedung yang dikatakan Komandan tadi, aku sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam."

"Benarkah!? Tapi kenapa anda tidak—

"Karena yang berada di dalam gedung itu adalah manusia." Potong Jiraiya-sama sebelum Francois selesai.

"Lalu, apa anda ingin kami melawan manusia itu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan mereka, tapi yang menyandera mereka." Kali ini aku bingung.

"Yang menyandera… mereka?"

"Maaf, aku terlalu bertele-tele. Begini, gedung yang akan kita datangi adalah gedung percobaan manusia. Manusia yang dijadikan bahan percobaan di sana adalah penduduk sekitar Shanghai dan beberapa orang turis yang dikabarkan menghilang. Jaringan informasiku di Shanghai mengatakan kalau penduduk yang dijadikan bahan percobaan adalah pria-pria usia sekitar 25-40 tahun. Mereka dijadikan bahan percobaan untuk racun hunters." Aku membelalakkan mata.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, berhenti sebentar disana. Racun hunters? Bukannya mereka tidak bisa diracuni bahkan oleh radioaktif sekalipun?" tanya Kiba.

"Memang. Tapi segala kemungkinan patut dicoba." Seseorang masuk ke tenda kami. Ternyata Shino dan Naruko.

"Shino!? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku. Shino menunjukkan lengan kirinya yang buntung.

"Sudah diberi pertolongan pertama. Tapi aku diminta kembali ke Rumah Sakit pusat di Osaka untuk perawatan lebih lanjut. Naruko-san dan Sasuke-san juga diminta ikut." Jawab Shino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Senjata yang dipakai hunters tadi ternyata beracun. Lihat ini." Shino menunjukkan tabung kecil berisi cairan hitam kelam yang bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Darahku." Jawab Naruko. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku—dan juga yang lainnya—membelalakkan mata. Naruko melanjutkan, "Darahku tercampur dengan racun dari _crossbow_ yang mengenaiku. Dan racun ini seperti parasit. Kalau saja tadi aku tidak mencabik lukaku, mungkin racun ini akan menyebar lebih jauh." Naruko menunjukkan luka di betisnya yang berlubang.

"Kau… mencabik betismu?" tanya Haruno-senpai sedikit kaget.

"Kalau aku mau, aku sudah memotong kakiku terlebih dahulu." Jawab Naruko santai.

'Orang ini… apa tidak peduli dirinya sendiri?' tanyaku membatin.

"Aku punya senjata lain untukmu, Naruko." Ujar Jiraiya-sama sambil menyerahkan sesuatu ke Naruko. Naruko membuka kotak kayu tersebut.

"Ini…? Punya _kaa-chan_ , kan?" tanya Naruko.

"Ya. Kushina memintaku memberikan itu padamu." Jawab Jiraiya-sama.

"Dimana kaa-chan sekarang?"

"Masih bersama ayah kalian di Kyoto. Minato dan Kushina minta maaf karena belum sempat menemuimu, Naruto." jawabnya sambil menatapku.

"Begitu…" gumamku tertunduk.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Kalian akan ikut denganku ke Shanghai besok." Perintah Jiraiya sama. Kami kembali ke barak masing-masing.

 **=-=Konoha's Academy for Knights=-=**

Siapa sangka jaringan informasi Jiraiya-sama ternyata salah.

Gedung yang kami tuju bukanlah tempat percobaan manusia. Tapi sarang pembuatan hunters. Ya, lebih buruk dari yang kami duga.

Hunters disini saling bereproduksi bergantian. Setelah itu hunters… betina? Atau harus kusebut perempuan? Terserahlah. Yang jelas segera setelah selesai… "kawin", hunters betina langsung mengeluarkan embrio yang dibungkus plasenta bening. Plasenta itu kemudian pecah. Perlahan hunters baru tumbuh dan membesar menjadi hunters dewasa. Siklus dari embrio menjadi hunters dewasa berlangsung selama 24 jam. Kami mendapat info ini dari video yang direkam oleh Jiraiya-sama sendiri. Beliau langsung berangkat ke gedung yang dimaksud segera setelah turun dari pesawat.

"Jadi begini cara mereka bereproduksi?" gumam Francois.

"Biarpun keliatan seperti nonton bokep gratis, aku tidak merasa terangsang sama sekali." Ujar Kiba blak-blakan. Haruno-senpai menggetok kepalanya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Inuzuka-san. Kita disini untuk bertugas." Ujar Haruno-senpai.

"Tapi serius nih! Masa sesudah melahirkan yang betina langsung di-"goyang" lagi! apa mereka ga kasihan—

BLETAK!

Kali ini pukulan datang dari Hinata.

" _Hentai_ …" gumam Hinata lirih.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Semua laki-laki pasti punya nafsu kan? Bener ga, Naruto?"

"Memang. Tapi cuma kau yang berani mengungkapkan kemesumanmu, Kiba." ujarku.

"Kenapa kau tidak membelaku, kawan!? Padahal aku mempercayaimu!"

"Berisik, Inuzuka! fokus!" Francois menginjak kaki Kiba.

"ADOOY!"

"Berisik!" Francois kembali menginjak kaki Kiba. Begitulah seterusnya sampai lima kali.

"Ahem, jadi bagaimana, Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Haruno-senpai.

"… Kita masih belum bisa menghacurkan gedung ini. setidaknya setelah kita mengungsikan penduduk dan mengumpulkan data lebih." Jawab Jiraiya-sama.

"Tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup bukan? Informasi apa lagi yang—

"Kita tidak tahu siapa yang memberikan mereka senjata." Potong Jiraiya-sama.

"Dan kita juga tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa menggunakan ilmu bela diri. Dari mana mereka belajar?" timpal Hinata. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Ini informasi yang kita perlukan. Aku akan menyusup kembali kedalam dan mencari data-data yang bisa kudapatkan. Setelah itu kita bisa mengirim sinyal ke pesawat penghancur untuk menyerang."

"Apa tidak berbahaya, Jiraiya-sama? Maksudku, anda memang pernah menyusup kesana. Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau ketahuan?" tanyaku.

"Kalian pikir dengan apa aku merekam?" tanya Jiraiya-sama dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Video ini direkam menggunakan _drone_." Ujar Francois. "Dengan kata lain _Monsieur_ Jiraiya bisa memata-matai tanpa khawatir ketahuan. Aku benar kan?"

"Ya. Tepat seperti kata nona Francois disini. Putri bungsu Tuan Charles Francois memang cerdas." Puji Jiraiya-sama. Francois cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Ayah saya mengajarkan saya dengan baik." Ujarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menggunakan _drone_ untuk menyusup." Tegas Jiraiya-sama.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

" _Drone_ -ku tidak bisa mengangkut barang. Jadi aku sendiri yang akan menyusup ke dalam dan mencari data-data penting yang bisa kudapat. Di ruangan tempat hunters itu kawin, ada dua komputer. Di ruangan tempat berkembang embrio, ada tiga komputer. Dan di ruangan sebelah ruang kawin ada satu komputer. Kalau aku bisa mendapat info dari komputer-komputer itu, kita mungkin bisa dapat info tentang siapa yang melakukan penelitian ini." ujar Jiraiya-sama.

"Tapi bagaimana anda akan menyusup kalau satu ruangan dipenuhi hunters yang ber- _orgy_ ria?" tanya Kiba.

" _Drone_ -ku yang akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kalau mereka keluar, disinilah peran kalian untuk membunuh mereka." Jawab Jiraiya-sama. Kami langsung menyetujui rencana ini.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kita harus melaporkan video ini?" tanya Kiba.

"Maksudnya?"

"Video ini juga merupakan informasi penting tentang cara berkembang biak hunters kan? Tapi bagaimana kalau para petinggi malah salah mengira ini video _hardcore amateur_?" Kiba kembali mendapat hujan pukulan dan tamparan.

"Kau ga kapok ya, Kiba…?" ujarku lirih. Kiba cuma meringis menahan sakit.

"Okeh. 30 menit lagi aku akan mengirim 2-3 _drone_ untuk pengalihan. Kalian tunggu di luar gedung. Kalau ada hunters yang keluar, habisi. Tapi jangan lengah. Mengerti?"

"YA!" kami menjawab serentak.

 **=-=Konoha's Academy for Knights=-=**

Apa yang kami temui di dalam gedung itu sama sekali tidak disangka.

Pada awalnya pembasmian hunters berjalan lancar (dibantu senjata baru kami). Tiba-tiba Jiraiya-sama (dengan suara panik) memanggil kami ke dalam. Perjalanan ke dalam sungguh merupakan mimpi buruk bagiku. Di dinding koridor berjejer kepala-kepala manusia dengan beragam ekspresi. Beberapa diantaranya masih meneteskan darah dari lehernya. Dari salah satu ruangan yang kami lewati terdapat di sebuah meja panjang sesosok manusia dengan perut terbuka. Kiba sudah beberapa kali muntah. Sambil menahan perutku, kami berjalan ke ruangan lantai 3 tempat Jiraiya-sama memanggil kami.

Dan yang kami temukan didalam adalah…

"K-K-Karin… _nee-chan…_?"

Chapter 5 : END

A/N :

 _ **Cliffhanger**_ **, madafakka! Hahaha! Maaf atas kekejaman saya yang memotong cerita ini sampai disini. Tapi ini bukan kehendak saya. Saya terpaksa memotong sampai di sini demi kepuasan batin saya. Ah, enggak kok. Becanda, becanda. Sebenarnya ga ada alasan khusus saya memotong chapter ini di sini. *selang tabung gas dicabut* *semput ngos-ngosan* *mati sesak napas* haha, enggak lah…**

 **Saya belum bisa memberi gambaran chapter depan seperti apa. Selain dari seperti apa Naruto dkk dengan senjata baru mereka, sepertinya beberapa pembaca ingin tahu seperti apa senjata Naruko warisan dari Kushina. Yang pasti bukan senjata berbilah (pedang, tombak, naginata, etc).**

 **Sekian dulu chapter ini. Sayang sekali ini adalah chapter terakhir yang bisa saya** _ **post**_ **untuk tahun ini. Saya saat ini sedang memulai** _ **project**_ **untuk menulis buku panduan menyelesaikan** _ **Rubik's Cube**_ **. Karena banyak perubahan, banyak juga yang harus saya perbaiki. Dan saya juga kehilangan hampir 60-an halaman** _ **word**_ **yang saya ketik karena adek-adek bertuah saya yang dengan santainya menghapus 28 folder** _ **word**_ **, 354 anime, dan 32** _ **game**_ **. Jadinya** _ **HDD**_ **saya langsung turun berat badan dari 891 GB berisi, tersisa 80 GB berisi. Saya akan melanjutkan menulis fic ini, melanjutkan fic "Meet the Devils!", dan menulis ulang fic "Lightbender of Konoha".**

 **Sampai jumpa di bulan Januari!**

To Be Continued to Chapter 6 :

Which Side should I Take!?

fazrulz21, logging out…


End file.
